I'm Home
by spatulalover
Summary: Sequel to Come Home. 7 Months ago Reid left, Tyler and Izzie broke up. People moved on and Parents moved away. As time goes on things get tough for Izzie, Lies and Hidden Family Secrets become unravelled within the town of Ipswich with a return of a enemy
1. Life in Ipswich

This is my new story, SEQUEL TO COME HOME

I'm Home. ;)

I hope you all enjoys much.

I ONYL OWN IZZIE. Okay, don't sue. ;)

Here we gooooo!

It's been another long seven months. I'm back in Ipswich. And it's almost Christmas.

Ever since I have been here I haven't heard anything from Reid, he hasn't turned up for school. I've tried everything and I do every single day I suppose I feel completely responsible.

Pouge and Kate have got engaged. How she can put up with him for long amounts of time I have no idea. As for Caleb and Sarah, they are how they always are; they are going to get engaged. Well Cale is gonna ask. When school is finished and they have finally moved in together.

As for me?

I've lost contact with most of my English friends recently. I look after my younger sister because my parents decided they want to travel the world for 4 years and they aren't taking her; typical of my irresponsible parents. I have considered sending her to Cambridge but she is happy so I just stay at home it kinda wrecks my social life sometimes but I owe her it, I've been such a bad sister.

And mine and Tyler's relationship was on and off constantly. He says I don't know what I want. We officially ended it because he wants me to be happy and he thinks I'm not at the moment. I miss him but we are still good friends, most unsaid things still linger and haunt the air.

I don't think he actually realises that I'm scared shitless.

What if my premonition actually comes true?

What if that guy comes to get me?

What if Reid dies and I never see him again

What if he is dead?

What is something happens to jenny?

Stop it, stop it now!

There is just so many questions I need answering.

Before my 18th birthday.

Okay its just the intro the interesting stuff happens soon.

IM SORRY FOR THOSE IZZIE AND TYLER LOVERS, DONT WORRY I HAVE A FEW TRICKS UP MY SLEEVE IF YOU GUYS REALLY DONT LIKE IT ;)

And Cynthia, thanks 

x


	2. Early Mornings

Chapter 2

* * *

I woke up to a ringing alarm.

"Grrrr, It's too early," I groaned hitting the alarm clock. But I dragged myself out of bed. Even though it was Saturday I had to keep up with Jenny's routine. I wandered over to Jenny's

room and slowly opened the door. She was so cute when she was sleeping. I pulled back the covers to reveal very blonde curly locks that I have always wanted. She was just like

mother. Look wise, hopefully not personality wise.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," I whispered.

"Morning Bella, have you made me breakfast?"

"Well you get washed and dressed and it will be downstairs, what do you want?"

"Ummmm, eggs and bacon!" she said excitedly bouncing.

"Okay Jen-Jens." I laughed walking downstairs, it was pretty cold. Damn not getting my stupid dressing gown. I got to the bottom of the stairs and rubbed my head, it really hurt. Okay

you got me, so I have had the premonition again.

I'm hoping it's just a dream.

Really hoping.

I turned my head as there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Tyler was standing there, smiling to himself.

"Ahem," he coughed pointing to what I was wearing. SHIIT, I was wearing my knickers and a cut off top. This is not the amount of skin I wanted to show.

"Sorry, lemme just go get a jacket or something, Come in," He walked in and sat in the living room, while I got my dressing gown. As I walked back downstairs he nodded.

"Soo champ whatcha doing here so early?"

"I was wondering if you wanna catch breakfast with me?"

"I have to look after Jens she has dancing in an hour, but you can stay here."

"Okay and Bella,"

"Yeah," I asked

"We need to talk," he said looking at his feet. This can't be good.

"Shoot," I said walking over to the sofa and sitting next to him.

"Basically I just wanted to let you know... I have a girlfriend." He said. I was slightly shocked but I mean it's not like he wasn't ever going to move on now was it.

"Oh," is all I could manage

"Are you okay with it?"

"Of course I am! We are done remember a long time ago, I'm glad you have moved on, and your happy." I said. Im such a fricking great actress.

"Thanks," he sighed a sigh of relief just as jenny came running down the stairs. She saw Tyler and ran to him.

"Tyler!" she said.

"Hey Jenny," he picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Why are you here,"

"I am staying for breakfast," he said and she smiled. I sat there until I realised I hadn't actually cooked the breakfast.

"Jenny, how about you and Tyler play here while I go _check_ on the breakfast" I said, Tyler nodded because he understood I hadn't done it.

I ran to the kitchen and put the bacon on the grill and eggs on the pan, then toast in the toaster, I do love my powers sometimes. And everything was done in 5 minutes. Phew.

"Jen-Jen!" I called. And no sooner did the pit pattering of little feet come into the kitchen followed by rather large steps.

"Thank you," she said running upstairs with her plate.

"Finish it all!" I called as she disappeared. Tyler grabbed my plate and took it to the living room.

"Soo what's she like?" I asked him.

"Tall, slim, Red hair, Very pretty, Smart, Kind, you know the usual," he said,

"Name?"

"Lydia," he said

"When do I get to meet her?"

"Now if you want I can call her over here,"

"Wont she get the wrong idea?" I asked kind of worried.

"Nah, she knows all about me and you,"

"Can you make it after I've taken Jenny, we could always get her," I suggested.

"Sure,"

I ran upstairs to get ready because we have half an hour left to get there. I just grabbed my purple shorts and a white top. Jenny was pestering me because I was late.

"Look Jens, blame Tyler go complain to him," I said laughing because I saw him standing in the doorway.

"Actually Jen, Your sister will be down in a sec, take the keys and get in the car," he handed her keys to my car and she ran. Curly locks bouncing up and down.

"Izzie you don't need that much makeup," he said standing over me.

"Ha," is the only thing I said.

"You're beautiful as you are," He said. I gasped to myself, don't go back to this please.

"Umm, right lets go," I ran past him to the car where we mostly sat in silence. How awkward could that moment have been? 'You're beautiful'. A compliment maybe but gosh he has a

girlfriend. We got to dance and Jenny jumped out,

"See you in an hour," she called running into the class. I sat back in the chair and rubbed my head.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked. None if the boys knew I had that premonition again. So I simply said.

"Just a headache, you know early mornings and stuff." He laughed. And we picked up Lydia. Fucking hell she was gorgeous. All I could do was smile. Great she probably thought I was

just a smiling freak!

I turned on the radio. To cover the silence and Bad influence by pink came on. Typically I sung along.

_Alright sir  
sure I'll have another one it's early  
Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty  
Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty  
Trust me_

I'm the instigator of underwear  
Showing up here and there uh oh  
I'm always on a mission from the get-go  
So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon  
It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night of Your LIFE

Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
I can't help it i like to party, it's genetic!

We had stopped at some traffic lights and I started dancing. Tyler was in hysterics and Lydia didn't know what to make of it. Crap Lydia. I stopped.

_  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops, nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you._

I let that verse finish before I turned off the radio and we went back to silence. I mean what else can I do to scare this girl some more.

We got back to the house and I showed her around. She seemed nice.

"I'm really sorry about the car, I kind of forgot I wasn't alone" I blushed.

"No problem, you have a great voice anyway," We laughed. I saw Tyler in the kitchen smiling at me, I suppose he was happy we were getting along.

"So you and Tyler?" she asked. I quickly covered my wrist.

"Yeah we are just friends now." She nodded and smiled. "Don't worry chic." I laughed.

"So are your parents sending you to Spencer?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah," she seemed kind of bored with our convocation. Luckily Tyler came in. We were all talking for a while, well me and Tyler with I bit of Lydia were talking. I was very bored. I heard my phone go off in the kitchen

"Excuse me I need to go and find my phone." I ran to the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Go to your door," the voice said before the line went dead. So I did. I opened the door gingerly and there stood Dan. I screamed.

"DAN!" I jumped into his arms.

"Glad to see me then I take it?" he laughed carrying me into the house.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm taking you up on that offer," I remembered what I said about him staying whenever he wanted.

"Yay!" I screamed again before hugging him again.

I heard a ' How rude' from Lydia. Before an "Ahem,"

I heard the familiar cough from the living room and turned to see Tyler smiling and Lydia with an un-impressed look on her face. She was so nice earlier, whatta bitch.

"Dan this is Tyler as you know and his g-girlfriend Lydia, Guys this is my bestest friend Dan,"

"Hey" Dan said, Lydia suddenly looked interested. If she even thinks about it I'm going to kill her.

"So Honey want something to drink."

"You know I always do" he said

"Non alcoholic, were saving that for later," He laughed and so did Tyler.

"Oh okay then." He pouted. "I will have a lemonade."

"You guys?" I said to Tyler and Lydia, I heard her mutter, 'about time'. I'm really starting to hate her.

"We will have lemonade too" Tyler called as I stormed off into the kitchen.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch!" I said to myself slamming glasses onto the counter, I went to go and slam the fourth glass but It smashed and glass went everywhere. I screamed because it had gone into my hand and I was now bleeding.

"TYLER!TYLER!" I was screaming my head off by now because the blood was making me feel sick, I saw him run in and then I fell to then floor. Too much blood.

"It's gonna be okay," he said sitting down next to me "Close your eyes," so I did.

"Dan," he said, run upstairs and find some tweezers and Lydia babe can you go and get some towels and a tub of warm water,"

The room fell silent. All I could feel was Tyler next to me. I went to open my eyes.

"No Bella, shut your eyes, I don't want you looking you can't faint on me okay?"

"okay," I shut them really tight. I heard heavy footsteps run in. It was Dan.

"Here you go," he handed them to Tyler and sat next to me. I leaned my head on him. He stroked my hair. I was in so much pain and Tyler pulled the glass shards out of my hand. Then

dabbed the warm water on the scars. This was all I needed more scars. When he was done I opened my eyes. My white towels were now red and my floor was covered in glass. I just

curled up and closed my eyes again. I felt someone re enter the room and sit next to me.

"It's all gonna be okay babe, I will tidy this up and you can stay with Dan while I go drop of Lydia and get Jenny okay?" Tyler whispered in my ear. He then kissed my forehead.

I opened my eyes and the mess was gone.

Fucking stupid bitch made me do this.

I looked at my hands.

7 scars I'm gonna have.

Great.

* * *

This is coming along nicely now i have my plotline

Hehehe,

i had inspiration burst last night and wrote it down at 2 in the morning. :L

Oh and its nice too hear some familiiar reviewers i do rather love you xxx


	3. Stranger Danger

Chapter 3

* * *

"Hey you alright," Dan said sitting with me

"No," I whispered.

"What's wrong babe?"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"I would if you told me,"

"It's too hard to explain." I said tears forming in my eyes, He got up and searched the cupboards, I knew exactly what he was looking for.

"Aha, nothing a little drink won't solve" he said holding my father's Bordeaux wine.

"We can't drink that that's my dad's Bordeaux classic" I said shaking my head, he knew I really did want to drink it.

"Your fathers not here, and won't be for 4 years" he said waving the bottle in front of me, I bit my lip trying not to say yes but I caved. He popped it open and poured it into glasses.

"Cheers." I said. It was so good. He smiled alcohol really was his best friend.

"Shall we dance," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the living room. He turned on the stereo to my dance mix.

We started dancing to infinity. He took me glass and put it on the fireplace before walking over to me and putting his hands on my hips as I swayed them. I started singing to the very few songs making him laugh. He knew how to cheer me up, just like Reid. CRAP no stop thinking of him.

"So Dan, any girlfriend?" I asked as the music dulled.

"Nope," he said,

"I thought you were with Liz?"

"Nah, I broke up with her, she cheated on me." He said sadly.

"I knew she was always a bitch" I said he laughed, it was true.

"How long you staying?"

"I'm only in Ipswich for tonight, I have to go to new York to see my Uncle tomorrow." He said

"Oh, let's make the most of it." I ran to the fridge and grabbed our beer. I waved it and he fell about the place laughing.

"Just like that night?" he said holding himself together,

"Yeah and look," I showed him my bracelet and there was the charm. He took a swig of beer then swung me around. I hit my head on the chandelier and we fell on the sofa in hysterics. I have missed him soo much. I looked up and Tyler was standing in the door way with Jenny.

"Hey beautiful," I said giving Jenny a hug,

"And hey Tyler, thanks for getting this little angel" I kissed her forehead. He giggled.

"No problem," Tyler said, he sounded annoyed.

"Bella, can Tyler stay for dinner, I want him to stay," Jenny said. I looked at him.

"If Tyler wants to stay he knows he is welcome?" I said questioningly to him.

"Pweeeeaaase Tyler," Jenny said.

"Yeah okay jenny"

"Yaaaay" She said. Then she spotted Dan and quickly stopped laughing. "Who's that?"

"That my darling is Dan,"

"Hey Jenny" Dan said walking over.

"Who are you?" she said. Ah nothing like the bluntness of a 8 year old.

"I am your sisters friend."

"Not her boyfriend?" she said surprisingly.

"Not every boy I know is my boyfriend like some people,"

"I love them all" she said crossing her arms. And making a humph noise.

"Go get ready." I said putting her down. She ran upstairs.

"hey Izzie, I best go, I'm booked in to a Hotel and it's a long day tomorrow, I will visit on my way back okay?" he said.

"Oh okay, promise you will come back,"

"I will,"

We walked out onto the porch. I gave him a hug and he whispered in my ear, 'drinking buddy, I had fun', before leaving. I walked back into the house. Where I got questioning from Tyler.

"Where you drinking?" he said.

"I had a glass of wine and a sip of beer"

"Last time you were drinking with him—"

"Don't you dare," I said to him.

"What?"

"You have a girlfriend now that's NOT me. So will you please stop being jealous of Dan, yes we were together once but I trust him, he won't hurt me so stop it just STOP IT"

For once in my life Tyler didn't have a comeback for me. He just nodded and sat down. I walked to the kitchen and started making dinner. Tyler walked in and he said something I thought I was never going to hear again.

"Bella, I'm sorry I guess I'm just so used to it." I nodded I made dinner in silence with him just sitting at the island. I knew he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Jenny. I forgot about my hand and took a pinch of salt, It stung like hell.

"FUCK!" I said shaking my hand trying to get the stinging to go away. I knocked the pot of boiling water and it tipped all over the floor.

"Oh for bugger sake what's wrong with me, I can't do anything right can I, how the Fuck and I supposed to ruddy look after a CHILD if I can't look after myself, I'm just an accident waiting to happen, I just fricking r-ruin ever-ever-everything." I started crying uncontrollably.

I just ran; out the back garden, across fields, through woods, across a lake, so far away from all my problems. I got to the old barn and I just collapsed. I was freezing and wet. I curled up under a tree. What got so messed up?

Everything was fine.

Why did I do that.

I mean Jenny probably thinks I'm mad and Tyler, Oh God Tyler. I got up and wandered to the road, if I followed it I knew I would get back within half an hour.

I suddenly got a sharp pain in my head. What is this?

"AHHH!" I screamed holding my head.

The next thing I knew I was face to face with a car. Skid marks all over the road. I looked up and there stood a familiar face.

* * *

Dun Dun DUnnnnn!

Reviieww.x


	4. Life crashes down

Chapter four.

* * *

I blinked, My eyes were deceiving me surely.

"Legs?"

"Reid?"

"Legs!" he ran over to me.

"I thought I would never see you again! I thought you were dead, Reid I thought you were dead!" I hugged him.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming?"

"What no, you're not dreaming, what the hell happened to you? Why are you so wet?"

"It's raining, Ouch" I held by head and sat on the floor.

"Legs what's wrong" he said over my screaming.

It was more painful than anything I have ever felt before; it was like someone was burning my brain, I just saw flashes of burning wood. I heard screaming. Then I saw Jenny. I grabbed onto Reid's hand and he fell to the floor as well.

"LEGS!, what's wrong" He shouted. The pain stopped and I just lay on the trying to get over my major pain.

"I'm sorry, I will explain when we get to the house." I said staggering up. He grabbed my hand and carried me to the car.

"I see you got your own car" I laughed.

"I haven't seen you in 8 months and the first thing you say to me is I see you have a car, Have you not wondered where I've been?" he said concentrating on the road. It was hard to see through the rain.

"Urg there is no way you can see through this." I said.

"Yeah I will pull over." He stopped the car and clambered into the backseat where I lay.

"Actually Reid, I have been worried sick as to where you are, I really should hit you hard, but I'm not going to, because I have missed you so much."

"You have had Tyler," he muttered.

"He broke up with me,"

"What?"

"After you left, I just cried for days, then I decided I had to find you, we argued a lot, he thought I didn't want to be with him and that I wanted to be with you, which was kind of true, then.." I stopped, the look on his face was like he had just seen a ghost.

"You, you w-w-want to be wi-with me?" he said tripping over his words.

"Well yeah I did,"

"Fuck," he whispered.

"What?" I moved closer to him. He ran his hands down his face and to his knees. Did I say something wrong?

"Izzie, I'm over you" he whispered. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt completely crushed. I wanted to cry but I wanted to listen to his reasoning.

"Look, I have loved you nearly all my life, and the fact I could not have you tore me apart and I still want to be your best friend, I have a girlfriend now that I love with all my heart," he shook his head. He looked at me.

Well I mean it's easy to fall out of love with me, look at me I look like a drowned rat I do nothing but cry and I can't decide what I want. I swallowed to hold back my tears.

"You know I will always love you somewhere in my heart, I just accepted the fact we can never be together"

Never be together. I chocked on my tears.

"But you said we can go away together what ever happened to that?" I said

"You broke my heart," was his curt reply. Nothing like making me feel like shit.

"I cried as much as you did, I didn't want to leave you but I had to, I just bought the first ticket I saw, which happened to take me to Vegas, I got lucky on the machines and got this car, then I got a job, and met Cynthia." He said hugging me.

"I take it she is your girlfriend," I whispered.

"Yes she is, she has helped me through all of this, I thought Ty would do the same for you."

"Nope, he got a frickin bitch, the only person who cares for me is Jenny." I said wiping a tear from my eye.

"Don't be like that, I'm back now."

"That doesn't really make a difference." I edged over to the other side of the car.

"Can you just take me home now?" I asked

"Legs we need to talk about this,"

"What's there to talk about? We don't care that much for each other anymore, you have a girlfriend and you're happy, I have nothing and I'm unhappy but I will deal, now drive me home or I will walk." I started to cry softly. My whole world had fallen apart in the matter or 7 months, all I can say if fricking fantastic.

Reid reluctantly drove me back As soon as we got back I ran into the house. Tyler was still with Jenny, when I got in he just looked at me and went to say something but I hushed him.

"Don't even fucking talk to me Tyler," I grabbed a sleeping Jenny from his arms and ran upstairs. I heard Reid enter and Tyler immediately started shouting at him.

"_Where the hell have you been!"_

"_Vegas, why the hell did you break up with Izzie!"_

"_Don't change the subject Reid, you ran away from our friendship and I'm not sure I forgive you" said Tyler._

"_I could not watch you to two together every single day for the rest of my life, it killed me!"_

"_Well you got your way didn't you because we aren't together anymore, you knew that if you left she would come for you, and there your stupid little scheme worked she didn't love me anymore, but still there was no sign of you, it's your fault Reid, you fault that she had been so messed up lately"_

"_YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPED HER NOT LEFT HER, HOW IS IT MY FAULT? BESIDES IM NOT THE ONE WHO ALMOST KILLED HER!" Reid lost his temper. He just started screaming the house down._

"_DON'T EVER FUCKING BRING THAT UP AGAIN!" _

"_WHY? ITS TRUE ISNT IT!"_

"_I thought you were better than this," Tyler scoffed._

"_I thought __**you**__ were better than this," Reid retaliated._

"_I thought you were my friend, why didn't you tell me you loved her!" _

"_I didn't want to hurt you!"_

"_That went well didn't it"_

"_Shut up," Reid said._

"_Anyway Reid, I bet you don't even care that she's been having premonitions about you dying and she has been going mad trying to save you,"_

It went silent. I lay Jenny down in bed and ran downstairs.

"Tyler! Why did you tell him he is here now IT DOESNT MATTER!" I joined in the screaming match

"Great no one tells me I might die!" Shouted Reid.

"If you were here you would know" Tyler shouted back.

"STOP THIS, YOU ARE BROTHERS, YOU DONT HATE EACH OTHER!" I screamed turning the room completely silent.

"Reid, yeah you shouldn't have left but still you can't help who you love, as for you Tyler yeah you hurt me but were friends and god sake Reid is your brother be thankful he is alive, Now I have an 8 year old little girl upstairs asleep and if you god damn wake her up to all this shouting I am gonna kick you out this house and you will never be welcome again so SHUT UP AND APOLOGISE NOW!" I exhaled sharpish. I was completely fuming. I wanted to just punch something but I didn't, My fists were clenched ready to punch the first guy to say something mean.

"Man I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"I shouldn't have left" Reid said,

"I shouldn't have made you leave,"

"I'm just so sorry" they both said at the same time before laughing.

"It's good to have you back man," Tyler said hugging Reid, in a manly way of course.

"Good to be back,"

I grabbed my beer and wine and left to the living room. I curled up on the sofa and just drunk the wine from the bottle. Man I wish Dan was here. I plugged in my I pod and listened to the saddest love songs I cried yes.

* * *

Okay some more interesting stuff happens next.

And HeartbreakerGinny am I really that predictable :L Lol thanks for your reviews I do love them. xxxxx


	5. Im tryin'a get drunk

I was in my own world. As far as I'm concerned Jenny is peacefully asleep, the boys are in the kitchen catching up and having girlfriends. While I am sitting in the living room, drinking the

only thing I need now; which is margaritas like a singleton should.

I had my eyes closed and the music blearing but I could still tell that someone was now in the room with me. I turned the music down slowly and I could hear Reid and Tyler.

"Been drinking again it's that Dan's fault." Tyler said.

"Dan's been here?" Reid asked reaching down for my margarita. I immediately opened my eyes.

"Lay a finger on the drink and I will personally shoot you,"

"Legs if you get drunk,"

"I don't particularly care much; I have nothing what so ever to do tomorrow." I grabbed my margarita and took a big gulp deliberately in front of them. Then smiled very sarcastically, Yep I was tipsy.

"You can't keep drinking like this, there is an 8 year old girl upstairs," Tyler said,

"She is fine, and yes I can, and I will, if your gonna keep bugging me PISS OFF, I'm trying to listen to music if you wanna join your welcome." They looked at each other,

"Fine we will stay," Reid said sitting next to me.

"In that case, We party," I took my Ipod to the dock and played my club song, hey girl by Keri Hilson.

_Hey girl where's yo drank we gone all get real drunk tonight  
Hey girl I got pot we can all get real fucked up tonight  
_

I started to dance in the middle of the room and mouth along to the words.

_  
Hey Keri what's happenin, we drinking tonight girl?  
t-pain we drinking tonight with me boy?  
_

I walked over to the boys and dragged them up.

"Dance with me," I whispered. They obliged. It must have been fun to watch.

Hey girl where yo drank we gone all get real drunk tonight  
Hey girl I got pot we can all get real fucked up tonight  
And by the end of the night ima have u drunk and throwing up  
And by the end of the night ima have u so fucked UP

_You said what u drinking let me buy u a couple of rounds  
__And I said whatcha thinkin are u the type of girl to get down  
But I could party with u and bring my girls aside  
Tell the bartender to bring ice and let em no more  
I'm Drunk  
_

"That patron, tequila I'm drunk a margarita's, that patron, tequila me and my mamasita" I sung along.

_  
__Hey girl where yo drank we gone all get real drunk tonight  
Hey girl I got pot we can all get real fucked up tonight  
(And by the end of the night im'a have u drunk and throwing up  
And by the end of the night im'a have u so fucked up _Reid ran away, he didn't really like dancing unless it was going to get somewhere. If you know what I mean. He disappeared from view just leaving me and Tyler, dancing alone in the living room. I put my arms round his shoulders.

And now the party depend? Cause I Gotta have fun in the club  
I'm feelin' so conceded cause the fella's are showin' me love  
Now hol' up wait a minute now my cup is goin' empty  
I need someone to refill me I'm trying to get drunk

That patron, tequila I'm drunk a margarita's  
That patron tequila me and my mamasita

"I'm glad I stayed," he laughed.

"I'm glad you did too." I released his shoulders and started to dance club style to the chorus. By then end of the song I had two more margarita's and I could hardly dance anymore. I collapsed on the sofa and Reid finally came back.

"I've gotta shoot, I'm meeting Tia and the airport tomorrow" he kissed my forehead and left.

Leaving me and Tyler. Alone. Again.

* * *

He took Reid's seat next to me as I turned on the TV. The subtitles were on so he took the controller and tried to get rid of them. He was struggling to find the button.

"Pass it here,"

"No,"

"I know where the button is,"

"I will find it, Aha," he pressed a button and nothing happened.

"Give it here," I leant over him but he quickly moved the controller, I fell on his lap.

"No!" he said.

"You just don't like being proved wrong." We started wrestling I grabbed the controller but he tickled me, I fell straight off the sofa dragging him with me. He landed on top of me. He

grabbed both my hands, put them above my head and held them with one hand while the other was tickling me. I squirmed underneath him and kicked.

"Gettoffa meee!" I squealed

"Give up the controller." He said.

"Never," I kicked and accidently hit him in the wrong place. He immediately doubled over in pain.

"OH MY GOD I am so sorry," I said holding back my laughter, I coughed a few times trying to cover it. He rolled around for about 5 minutes. What a baby I didn't even hit him that hard. When he finally got up I sat on him. Grabbed the controller and turned off the subtitles.

"I WIN!" I said lifting my arms above my head in victory.

"Fine," he grunted sitting back on the sofa and lifting me on there.

"Oh look** the haunting of Molly Hartley**, I love this film." I said turning up the volume.

"Cool, we can watch," he said getting comfortable. The film began and we settled down after all the excitement. About half way through my eyes got very tired. I lay my head on his shoulder and he lifted his arm around me, pulling my closer.

This felt all too familiar. But it felt so good. I leaned in further yet still scared of what might happen. He started stroking my hair lulling my gently into an unsuspecting sleep.

* * *

**THE HAUNTING OF MOLLY HARTLEY IS SUCH A DAMN GOOD FILM**

**(with chace crawford in) :P**

There you go 

Reviiew.

x


	6. Better Best Forgotten

WARNING, THIS IS A FILLER BUT I WOULD LIKE SOME REVIEWS.

* * *

Tyler nudged me; I immediately opened my eyes and jumped out of my seat.

"Hey calm down Bella, the films over you fell asleep," He laughed at my reaction.

"You scared me that's all, and you watched" I collapsed back next to him. He raised his eyebrows to the previous comment. I just changed the subject

"It's Shame I really like the end,"

"Why?"

"Because she gets with the extremely hot Chace Crawford," I said, He laughed at me.

"He isn't that hot,"

"Well your blind," I said throwing a pillow at him then running upstairs.

I heard him get up and run after me. I ran into my room and slammed the door. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea because my sister was asleep down the corridor... but it is a big house.

I jumped under the covers and hid. I heard him unlock my door. And slowly walk in. I was in fits of silent nervous laughter from the suspense. I felt the bed go down. And the next thing I

knew, he was on top of me tickling me.

"TYLER TYLER OKAY STOP!" I laughed so loudly.

"Shouldn't hit me with pillows then should you." He said uncovering me. My hair was all in a mess on the top of my head. He laughed,

"Hey, its not funny." I hit him with a pillow again.

"I think you look good still" he said. And here comes the awkward silence. I looked up at him and he just moved to the end of the bed. We sat in silence for about 5 minutes. He didn't

look at me once. I really wanted to know if he was okay... so I read his mind.

_How could I be so stupid? You have a girlfriend that you LOVE. Sometimes. _

And it trailed off into thought.

I decided to say something.

"I'm gonna go to bed, you can stay if you want. Or you can go down the hall."

"I don't wanna wake jenny." Ha not like we cared earlier hey.

"Okay," I went to my bathroom and got changed. Unfortunately they were the PJ's I had earlier. That weren't the most _covering _of clothes. I ran into my bedroom, luckily he already had

his eyes closed. I just climbed in next to him and turned on my side facing away from him. I felt an arm go round my waist. _Uncomfortable or what._

"I'm sorry for messing around with you I just have to get used to the fact you're no longer mine" he whispered in my ear. I just shivered during every word. Just the way he spoke to me

like that brought back memories better best forgotten.

Just then the STEPS song started going through my head

_If only you read my mind  
You'd see I was hurt inside  
A thousand times I've told myself it's __**over, it's over**__  
But the story has just begun  
And darling what's done is done  
It's time to change and l__**eave the past behind**__**are better best forgotten**__**better best forgotten**__**time to leave the past behind**_

Why should we know all the answers  
Or how the story ends

Let's take a chance on a happy ending  
Let's turn the page and stop pretending  
The past can stop a heart from mending  
It's time to let go 'cos baby you know  
Some things

And baby we can't pretend  
In time the scars will mend  
Please believe me there's a chance  
let's take it  
And maybe at last we'll find  
That love should be true not blind  
You can't deceive a heart that's open wide

And even now it's not too late  
To change the story's end so baby

Let's take a chance on a happy ending  
Let's turn the page and stop pretending  
The past can stop a heart from mending  
It's time to let go 'cos baby you know  
Some things are

The story has just begun  
Darlin' what's done is done  
It's

Oh god SHUT UP. I closed my eyes tightly. Just go to sleep.

* * *

As you can see i am infuenced by music and i loved steps when i was younger, i suggest you listen to this song. Its cheese ON TOAST. ;)

We meet Cynthia (Tia) next and_** Real Cynthia can you please tell me what colour hair... then i can find a picture :) xx**_

* * *


	7. Beggining of something Beautiful

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

* * *

My eyes shifted open and shut, open and shut. I held them closed tightly but surprisingly I didn't have a bad hangover. Once I had discovered this I opened my eyes to see a little girl

staring back at me.

"AHHHH!" I screamed jumping backwards on the bed, I knocked Tyler out of the bed and he landed on the floor with a thud.

"WHAT,WHAT IS IT" he shouted rubbing his head.

"Oh jenny babe it's you," I said picking her up and placing her on the bed.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she said innocently, Man was she cute.

"It's okay honey," I said giving her a hug. Tyler got up of the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. I looked at him and he didn't look to pleased.

"You run downstairs and find something on TV, Ty and I will be down in a minute."

She nodded as disappeared. I closed my door and sighed.

"What was last night about?" he asked me.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Dancing with me, play fighting, then I end up here, what are you playing at? You know I have a girlfriend" I didn't say anything, I just gave him my death glare and swallowed my tongue.

But that didn't stop what came out of my mouth.

"Excuse me, Mr Perfect, less YOU remember YOU were the one who suggested sleeping here, YOU were the one on TOP of me and yes thank YOU Captain OBVIOUS for pointing out YOU

have a girlfriend...which just makes me think YOU should be FAITHFUL to HER!" I said harshly pointing out every single you in the sentence.

I was shocked; one because I just stuck up for that bitch Lydia, two I used Mr Perfect and Captain Obvious in the same speech and three I never knew you could use you so many times.

"Well maybe you should have said something, if you knew I had a girlfriend." He said.

"Tyler, that makes NO SENSE!"b

"What?"

"You should know you have a girlfriend you div!" I burst out laughing. Soon he was laughing and I lay on the bed next to him.

"Look I don't want to fight," he said

"Well don't start one!" I said. His phone started to ring he looked at me, so it was Reid. I took the phone.

"Hello Tyler Simms office how may I be of service, Uhuh...uhuh...uhuh, thank you sir....oh go fuck yourself sir!" I said hanging up.

"What did he say?" Tyler asked me.

"Meet at Cafe in 10, so get ready." I threw the wonderful pillow grabbed my I pod and put it on downstairs, I loved this song.

Don't upset the Rhythm by the Noisettes.

_Don't upset the rhythm though  
Don't upset the rhythm _

I got up and grabbed my jeans from the kitchen where Jenny was, she saw me dancing and joined me, soon we were dancing around the kitchen together singing, I was grabbing spare clothes as we went round the house.

The time is right  
Th' sun is sleeping in the sky  
Free Yo' Mind  
You never know what you might find  
What's your vice?  
You know we won't compromise  
So let me show you  
Some-thing super beau-ti-ful  
Lets rock the boat  
The magic is unstoppable !  
For on the floor  
It's the rhythm you've been wai-ting for  
Pure de-light  
Kick, Snare, Hat-Ride!

Jenny knew all the words and was singing along and grooving ad I attempted pulling on jeans while hopping round the living room. I managed to get fully changed while dancing, I didnt even fall over.

Its all up to you  
And whatever you do  
Don't cut into my action  
4-3-2-1..

I took one step forward and fell flat on my face. Typical I dance while getting ready and dont get hurt then walk; a basic human nature and I get hurt. I mean MESSED UP OR WHAT?

Jen was in hysterics. Hmmph.

Go baby, go baby GO !  
Don't upset the rhythm though  
Go baby, go baby GO !  
Don't upset the rhythm  
Go baby, go baby GO !  
Don't upset the rhythm, don't you dare  
Go baby, go baby GO !  
Don't upset the rhythm

Skin and bone  
And a baton microphone  
Can't get home  
But you can use my dog and bone  
We'll crank that stereo  
Even when the speakers blow  
D-I-Y  
Just meet me up in paradise..

I turned the music up full blast, I'm so glad we don't have neighbors for miles. I grabbed some eyeliner and mascara because I couldn't me asked to put anymore on. I carried on singing.

What-ever it takes  
To car-ry you away  
It all comes down to actions  
4-3-2-1..

Go baby, go baby GO !  
Don't upset the rhythm though  
Go baby, go baby GO !  
Don't upset the rhythm  
Go baby, go baby GO !  
Don't upset the rhythm, don't you dare  
Go baby, go baby GO !  
Don't upset the rhythm

I was completely ready by the end of the song. So was Tyler who had materialised in the hallway... we decided I would get the terror dressed while he tidied up. Within 1 minute we were in the car.

"I loved the multi-tasking by the way," he said. I laughed

"You watched," I asked pulling out of the drive way.

"Well yeah," we got talking but were interrupted by Jen.

"Where's Dan, I miss him."

"Jen You only just met him" I said looking back at her in the mirror.

"Yeah but he was really nice, I want him to come back, Bella I want him to be your boyfriend" I laughed yet winced at the same time. Seriously this 8 year old needs a muzzle!

"Umm Jen honey, I don't think that will happen,"

"But he loves you" she said.

"How do you know that?" Tyler asked.

"I read his mind." She said giggling. I slammed on the breaks. And turned around.

"What did you just say" I asked gobsmacked.

"I knew you were gonna say that, and I read his mind it's easy."

"But I thought I was the only one who could do that" we both said at the same time. I looked at her, she mimicked my every word. I looked at Tyler and he looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Jen stop that!" I blocked my mind from her. I shouted a bit more than I wanted to and she jumped back in her seat. I sped of the cafe. I parked the car and turned to her once more.

"Jenny, listen to me you are not to say anything to anyone about your powers okay, we eat breakfast and I will talk to you when we get back, it's our little secret for now."

She nodded and Tyler carried her out the car into the cafe. We saw everyone in the usual spot, yet there was one girl I didn't recognise, Reid was pestering her, it must be Cynthia. I took Jenny from Tyler and we walked over.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hellooooooooo!" Jenny said, making everyone laugh. I gave the sorry I had to bring her look but I think everyone understood. Pouge and Kate were sitting together next to the Devil reincarnate Lydia, who was next to her beloved Tyler, Caleb and Sarah were next to the kissing couple Reid and Cynthia and I was on the end with my baby sister on my lap. Awkward. Yes. Not to mention the evil glares I was getting from Cruella De-vil.

"And they breathe," I announced when Cynthia finally showed her face she was extremely pretty. She turned to me and laughed turning kinda pink.

"I'm sorry that was kinda rude, I'm Cynthia or Tia or Cy" she put her hand out and I shook it, she gave a very good impression.

"Im Izzie, Legs to Reid, Belle to Caleb, Princess to Pouge and Bella to Tyler."

"And Belliiieee to me" Jenny said. Cy laughed.

"And who's this?" she said talking to Jen.

"I'm Jenny" she said.

"Hello Jenny" Cynthia said. "Is she your daughter?"

"Umm no she is my sister," I said, that has to be the first time anyone has said that.

"She just looks very similar to you, I'm sorry,"

"No need to be sorry hon," I consoled her, I bet she felt embarrassed. Poor soul. We got talking and I really liked her, I'm glad she found Reid... or Reid found her.

While we were talking I could see him smiling. The boys are always so chuffed when I like their girlfriends. I didn't think I'm that hard to please. When are breakfast came it all went quiet, thats when I sent a message to the boys; via telepathy of course.

_Oh yeah, by the way Jenny can read minds, so keep them blocked._

Caleb spat out his drink, Reid choked on his egg and Pouge dropped his knife and fork splating Lydia in the face with tomato ketchup. I held back my laughs so did Cynthia.

Okay I really like this girl.

_Colony house after_

Caleb sent back and I scratched my nose; meaning okay. Cynthia and I carried on talking and swapped numbers at the end of breakfast. I left with Jenny before everyone else. When I got to the car I got a text.

_Just testing,_

_Oh and btw that Lydia absolutely hates you talk about the death glares!_

_But you're not alone she hates me as well and I feel the same way :L_

_Tb_

_C x_

I laughed and drove off.

This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Yeah, there you gooo, I LOVE THAT SONG TOO! its officially stuck in my head.

I hope you like.

Comments grateful and CYNTHIA IS ON THE PROFILE...... so real cynthis can look.... and do ya like the nicknames? Leemmme know hon. x

xxx


	8. You don't care?

We go back to the house and I sat jenny down in the living room, how was I going to tell her. I ran my fingers through my hair and sat on the coffee table opposite her.

"Look Jenny, you are telling the truth yes," I asked her.

"About what?"

"About reading minds."

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" she said quickly, she learns from the best. Moi.

"That would help."

"Think of any word in any language," she said. So I thought of 'geblieben' my favourite word in the german language; meaning stayed.

"Got one," I said, she looked at me in the eyes.

"Geblieben" she said. I was completely shocked, its true.

"Right okay, well done," I said.

"Now what," she said. To be honest I didn't know what. There was only one person I could go to. Not either of my parents. But Tyler's mum Audrey. My dad hated the fact I had inherited some of his power and my mum is just a bitch. Audrey loves me like a mum I never had. I went to her about everything. I decided to ring her.

I dialled the number. And waited precisely 7 rings.

"Hello Simms residence."

"Hey Ty," I said

"Oh hey Bella" he said. I heard Lydia in the background. Urgggg.

"Is your mum there?"

"Don't you mean your mum?"He laughed.

"Yeah my mum, can I please speak to her," I was getting impatient now.

"Fine fine," I heard a convocation on the other end of the phone

"_MUM!" Tyler shouted,_

"_Yes dear?"_

"_Its Izzie"_

"_Oh great, she needs to come for tea,"_

"Hello my dear," she said to me.

"Hey Audrey"

"DO you want to come for dinner tonight?" I knew she was going to ask this.

"Ummm... I don't think that's a great idea." I said quietly

"Why ever not, I know you and Tyler aren't a thing anymore but I thought you were friends?"

"Yeah, we are, I'm just not very friendly with his new 'thing'" I said.

"I know what you mean dear, well please come I would love to talk," she said sweetly

"Okay I will come, if you help me" I laughed, really I loved this woman. I explained the problem and she simply told me to bring her round. I was then put on the phone with Tyler.

"Bella?" he said.

"Yup,"

"Do you mind giving me a ride to the you know what in 10 mins"

"Well I'm dropping by to leave JenJen, so yeah and as long as I'm not taking Lydia anywhere" and the line went dead. Yeah he didn't like it when I slagged her off. But I didn't care, she is a bitch. I got in the car and blasted the stereo and sung along to Use Somebody by Kings of Leon.

_I've been roaming around always lookin down at all I see.  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach.  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you  
And all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers undercover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you  
Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Somebody  
Someone like you  
Somebody  
Someone like you  
Somebody  
Someone like you  
Somebody  
I've been roaming around always lookin down at all I see_

Hmm. I do not need somebody thank you very much. I looked at Jenny. She was crying. I stopped the car on the Simms drive.

"What's wrong baby,"

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. I climbed in the backseat and cuddled her.

"For causing you all this trouble, just like dad,"

"What do you mean just like dad"

"I caused him trouble, and he hated me for it" she sobbed in my arm.

"He knew?" I asked, I felt her nod. My blood was boiling.

"Babe, they are gone and I won't ever let them anywhere near you again, we will move to Cambridge and you won't ever have to see them," she smiled.

I carried her to the door. Audrey gave each of us a hug then took Jenny from my arms to hers, I thanked her then headed for the car to wait for Tyler.

It took him 5 minutes. Untill he finally got there.

"Take your time then," I said slamming the door.

"Lydia,"

I just grunted. And he stopped the car with his power, which was very strange.

"Do you mind?" I said.

"Stop slagging of Lydia," he said,

"I didn't even say anything,"

"Well you could at least act like you care I'm happy." This just threw me off the rails. I slammed my foot on the accelerator and sped down the road at 120mph. I knew he hated speed. I then slammed my foot on the brakes and did a handbrake turn overtaking every car. I could see him holding on tight. When we got to the house I slammed the brakes again.

"You know there are two things I hate in life, one being I hate being called a slag or slut and the other being accused of something, especially not caring about someone who has always been in my life." With this I got out of the car and slammed the door.

* * *

Sorry its short, I'm in tears, I had a huge argument with my boyfriend which ended with me telling him to basically go to bed coz I don't want to talk to him anymore. :( So the last bit was a quote I just used.


	9. Hold over me

"Wait," he called. I stopped in my tracks. Maybe he did still have some sort of hold over me. I turned around. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that,"

"Your right, I didn't." I smiled and carried on walking, I heard him slam the door. I got to the door and Gorman answered. He smiled. He always liked me.

"Good Morning Miss Blane,"

"Morning Gorman." I looked up the staircase. I can't believe he is gone. Gorman tapped my shoulder. And I walked down the staircase to the basement where Pouge, Reid and Caleb sat. Tyler was downstairs within a few seconds. He sat on his chair.

"So she can read minds." Caleb said. I nodded.

"But I thought she couldn't because you're the oldest?" Reid said.

"Well obviously not," I said bitterly,

"And she isn't lying?" said Pouge.

"No because; she asked me to think of any word any language. I chose Geblieben and she got it and she doesn't even speak German." They all looked shocked. "And the worst part, my father knew and hated her for it, that's why they left," Tyler's mouth dropped open. The rest looked equally shocked.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked.

"Help her understand?" Caleb suggested looking at me. I had just about enough of this, there wasn't any real reason to be there. I got up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked.

"I am going to get ready for my dinner with Audrey, then afterwards Cynthia is coming to mine." I smiled and raised my eyebrows. He nodded and I left. I said goodbye to Gorman.

"Be careful my dear, evil is lurking around every corner."

"I will, I promise," I said, it was going to give the man some peace of mind. I walked to my car and blasted some music. Our song by Taylor Swift.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says.._

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song

I got out and walked into the house. It was empty and strange. I put my keys down and got in the shower. The water was boiling hot. It ran over my tattoos making them tingle. They were still very sensitive. I was washing my hair when I felt a breeze of wind. It made me shiver. I guessed the window was open. I proceeded to wash my hair. But the door slammed closed. I jumped out of my skin.

"Hello?!" I called

There was no answer. I grabbed a towel and ran out of the shower. I tried the door but it was locked.

"HELLO!" I screamed. I banged on the door

"THIS ISNT FUNNY IM CLAUSTRAPHOBIC" stills no answer. I kicked at the door and screamed. "LET ME OUT" I slid to the bottom of the door and started to hyperventilate. The walls got closer. My chest went tight. God no not a panic attack. I reached for my phone. And called the first number.

"Hello?"

"H..e..l..p" I breathed down the phone before it all went dark.

"Bella?....Bella....BELLA?" I heard the voice say.

"I can't breathe" I said grabbing the hand. Then it occurred to me.

"I CANT SEE!" I screamed. "HELP ME I CANT SEE!" I started kicking around.

"Izzie, calm down it's me, Tyler—"

"—Tyler I can't see I'm gonna die." I cried.

"No you're just panicking, calm down." I lay me down. I could still fell I was on the bathroom floor. He told me to regulate my breathing. I could feel my chest loosen.

"Open your eyes," he said. I did and I could see him staring down at me. He looked real worried.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." I said,

"It's fine; honestly, I was terrified when all you said was help"

"It's all I could manage, I honestly couldn't breathe." I sat up and looked down. "Oh shit," I grabbed another towel. I went bright red.

"Bella what happened?" he asked me trying not to laugh at my embarrassment.

"I was in the shower when the door slammed shut, I tried to open it and it was locked, then the claustrophobia kicked in and here we are,"

"But the door wasn't locked when I got here," he said helping me up.

"Don't say I'm going crazy," I laughed.

"Umm no." He said. I walked to my room and he headed for the stairs.

"Don't go," I said. I heard him sigh. "I'm sorry, just scared."

"Okay, only because it's you," he walked behind me to my room. "You will want a dress, its fancy tonight,"

"Oh great," I climbed to the back of my closet and grabbed my emerald green dress. I just dropped my towel in front of him without thinking. I saw him in the mirror do a double take. I laughed. Grabbed some underwear and put it on before turning to him

"What you have 'seen it all before' remember" I quoted him on a while ago.

He didn't say anything, just smiled.

I walked over to my Ipod and started some music. Fuck you by Lily Allen came on and I just started laughing. By the end of the song I finally had my dress on. I just curled my hair and left the makeup.

Tyler was aleep on the bed when I had finally finished. I sat next to him and shook him.

"Wake up sleepy, we got to go." He rolled over.

"Fine, I will drive and I can drop you back later," he said. He blinked a few times. "You look amazing," was what he finally said.

"Thanks,"

We walked to the car and I hugged him. "Thanks for staying,"

"No problem"

He started the Hummer and we were of, for dinner with the devil.(Lydia)

* * *

Okay its a mess, im a mess atm.

I've managed to sort it out now, but I still cried, a lot. ARG MEN.

Ty for the reviews. More of Cynthia next.


	10. Dinner with the Devil

_Cherry cherry  
Boom boom  
Gaga_

"God, nooo!" Tyler shouted as I started to sign along to the Lady Gaga song.

_Boy we've had a real good time  
And i wish you the best  
On your way, eh eh_

I looked at him and smiled. He didn't even put up a fight.

_I didn't mean to hurt you  
I never thought we'd fall  
Out of place, eh eh_

_I have something that i love long long  
But my friends keepa' tellin' me  
That something's wrong  
Then i met someone  
And eh, there's nothing else i can say_

_Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else i can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
I wish he never looked at me that way  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else i can say  
Eh eh, eh eh_

_Not that i don't care about you  
Just that things got so compliqué  
Eh eh_

_I met somebody cute and funny  
Got each other and that's funny  
Eh eh_

_I have something that i love long long  
But my friends keepa' tellin' me  
That something's wrong  
Then i met someone  
And eh, there's nothing else i can say_

_Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else i can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
I wish he never looked at me that way  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else i can say  
Eh eh, eh eh_

_I have something that i love long long  
But my friends keepa' tellin' me  
That something's wrong  
Then i met someone  
And eh, there's nothing else i can say_

_Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else i can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
I wish he never looked at me that way  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else i can say  
Eh eh, eh eh_

_Eh eh, cherry cherry, boom boom_

_Eh eh, eh eh  
Oh, yeah  
All i can say is eh eh_

"Thank god the torture is over!" he said kissing the ground teasing me.

"My singing isn't bad!" I hit him

"No, you have a great voice, it's the song, I can't STAND IT!"

"You have no taste." I said. He pushed me. I pushed him back. He pushed me again and I fell in a bush.

"Owww!" I said. He laughed at me as I brushed off the leaves. We managed to get to the door without killing each other.

"No fight then Blane," he said opening the door and taking a step forward, I stuck my foot out and he went flying.

"No there is always a fight back Simms." He lay on his back. Looking up at me with the most gorgeous smile on his fa---....No you don't think about that. I smiled back.

"Isabelle darling," Said Audrey coming over to hug me.

"Hey mummy," I said back

"You know it is still weird you call her that," Tyler said from the floor.

"Well she is more of a mum than I ever had"

"Yes dear, how are you" She said.

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?"

"I'm very well thank you, wonderful dress dear, dinner is in 2 minutes, Tyler will get you a drink wont you dear" he nodded and rolled his eyes. Audrey walked off and I went to the kitchen with Ty.

"Nothing's changed," I said to him.

"Nope, your rooms still upstairs," he said grabbing the juice.

"Seriously?" I said

"Yeah, clothes and all, I told you, my mum loves you as a daughter."

"Not kidding are you," I sat on the worksurface. When the 'Thing' came in.

"Hey Tyler darling," she said kissing him knowing I was there, I could feel the death glares through the wall like 10 minutes ago.

"PDA!" I coughed. She turned to me and glared.

"Hello Isabelle." She said in a harsh tone.

"Hello Lydia," I copied her tone.

"Nice to see you again,"

"Oh the pleasure is all mine," I winced my eyes at her and walked out of the room. Why was she such a bitch? I saw my baby Jenny sitting in one of my old dressed...looking rather dis-satisfied.

"What did they do to you?" I asked her.

"Put me in a stupid dress,"

"I used to wear that dress." I said. She smiled.

"Later can we watch a film," she said.

"Yeah, do you mind if we watch with Tia?"

"Noo," she said. I walked over to her and picked her up. I gave her a hug and whispered in her ear.

"Say nothing mean to Lydia okay, she hates me enough"

"But she Is such a bitch" she said,

"JENNIFER LIANNE BLANE NEVER LET ME HEAR YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!" I shouted.

"You say it all the time,"

"I'm 17 you are not."

We gathered at the table. I was next to Jennifer, opposite Tyler and diagonal from Cruella De-vill. I had a very long talk with Audrey about Jenny's care. When I mentioned moving back to Cambridge I got a hard kick under the table. I glared at Tyler who glared at me.

I kicked him back. He kicked me again. So I went to kick him back, missed and got him in the balls.

"AHHHHOWWW!" he shouted putting his head on the table. I burst out laughing.

_Sorry_

_That's.....okay._

_I didnt mean to.._

_No its fine. _

I looked up at him and he was just managing a smile. He soon found the strength to kick me again. Then he began to play footsie with me. I kicked him very hard. With my heel. He shot upwards, hit his knee on the table and fell of the chair.

"Tyler, stop messing around!" Audrey said.

"Sorry mum."

I looked at Jen who was laughing. Even the devil was laughing. But stopping every so often to glare at me. That's it, had enough of this. I waited for everyone to leave when I confronted her.

"Seriously what is your problem with me?" I asked.

"What?"

"You hated me ever since you met me, what is the problem."

"You know damn what is the problem."

"Uhh, no I don't or I wouldn't be asking,"

"Stay away from Tyler,"

"He is my best friend,"

"My boyfriend" she said harshly.

"I'm not interested in him," I said sizing up to her.

"But he is in you, keep away," she barged past me. I heard her mutter 'bimbo'.

"Oh shut up you slag," I said, of course this lead to a huge fight, ripped dresses and me being thrown out of the house.

Joy.

* * *

Dont own...sorry its shit. :) next soon. review


	11. Truth Hurts

I sat in the car and banged my head on the steering wheel. Audrey has taken Jenny away for the night to teach her about her powers, so I am alone, messed up and _ALONE_.

I thought about what I did. I was such a bitch. Maybe she just feels threatened by me? I straightened out my hair and marched to the front door. I knocked three times. And Waited.

"Dont you think you have don't enough?" Tyler said answering the door.

"Can I talk to Lydia please?"

"No,"

"Tyler this doesn't concern you I want to talk to Lydia,"

"Why?"

"I want to apologise." I said. He looked shocked. He shook his head. "That hard to believe, Thanks Tyler, thanks a bunch," I walked away but I heard Lydia.

"Izzie, wait!" She called. I turned around to see Tyler holding her back. She broke free and walked over.

"Lydia I am so sorry, I was such a bitch, I don't think I've been me recently I am soooooo sorry," I said

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got so jealous, I mean you are friends and all,"

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, I'm sorry for ruining your dress," I said

"I'm sorry for ruining your hair, and hurting you, and Making Tyler angry at you, I'm just sorry," She said

"You have no need to be sorry"

"Neither do you,"

"I'm sorry" we both said at the same time. Then laughed.

"Friends?" I said holding out a hand.

"Friends," She shook my hand. I smiled at her. Maybe we can all be good about it now. We said bye and she headed to the house.

"Wait Lydia!" I called.

"Yeah,"

"Me and Cynthia are having a movie festival and sleepover, you wanna come?" I said hoping that we can build the bond. Because in the end. I know she isn't a bitch. And really I was being one.

"Sure, sounds fun!" she called. I ran over to the house and helped her grab a few things from Tyler's. I threw her the keys so she could put the stuff in my car. Then walked around

looking for Jenny. I knew the only reason Audrey was keeping her here was because of the fight. Yes she is like my mum, but she has no right to take Jenny from me. I crept around the

house looking for ages and ages until I found her; lying on a bed. Crying. I didn't say a word. I just grabbed her and ran. When she was in my arms her puffy red eyes looked up at me,

telling a thousand words. There was _no way_ she was staying here.

"Run to Lydia, get in the car now." I said putting her down, she ran as fast as she could, Lydia picked her up and held her. This is why I let her run, Audrey was right behind me.

"What are you doing Isabelle,"

"I am taking my sister home,"

"I thought I was going to teach her,"

"No Audrey, you wanted her here because you don't think I am capable of caring for my _sister_,"

"Your right, you weren't capable of caring for her when you were younger either, were you?"

"I thought we weren't going to speak of this again, whatever happened a long time ago is gone, she is my _Sister_ now and I am not having her know otherwise,"

"We all know she is your **daughter**" Audrey said grabbing my hand and making me face her.

"No, **we** do not, Only me, you and my parents." I said starting to cry. Breaking free or her grip.

"You can't help what is going to happen to her Isabelle!" Audrey cried as I ran away.

"YES I Can, I won't let him take her I WONT!" I stormed off in tears.

I got to the car and sat next to Lydia.

"Izzie, what happened?" she said.

"It's a very long story Ly, and I don't think I'm ready to talk about it, Thanks though," I started the engine. And sped off because I could see Audrey and Tyler arguing.

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Jenny curled up. She was terrified.

____________________________________________________________________

When we got home Cynthia was sitting on my porch. She was wearing rubbish clothes but still looked great. When Lydia got out the car. She gave me a look. I returned it. We silently agreed to talk later.

"What happened?" she asked when I got closer.

"Talk to you later," I said. "Tia, this is Lydia, Lydia this is Tia,"

"Cynthia, Tia for short," she said.

"Lydia, nice to meet you again," Lydia said. "Oh and Izzie jenny Is in the car still."

"Okay.... Um Tia, take the keys and set up in the Living room. Lyd you know where that is right?" Lyida nodded. And they walked off talking in the distance. I ran to the car. Clambered in the back seat and hugged Jenny tightly.

"I don't want these powers!" she sobbed into my chest.

"Shhh, Dont say that," I said.

"I see things! I see this man, he says he is coming for me," I felt my stomach sink, I knew who he was.

"I wont let anything happen to you"

"You will when you're dead."

"I'm not going to die," I said,

"I've seen it, Reid You and Tyler, You all die trying to save me, I wish I was never born" She just screamed and sobbed unto my chest. I held her tightly. Crying myself.

"Listen to me." I said lifting her head up to look at me in the eyes. "Don't you dare say, you wish you were never born, I love you and that's all that matters, I won't ever let anything happen to you" We were in the car for an hour, she just cried.

I can't believe he came back. Maybe legitimately she is his child, but not of MY own free will is she mine. Even to this day, I have horrors of that night. Although, I knew it was only a matter of time before he came to get her. How could I be so stupid? Audrey was right. She always is.

* * *

I bet you weren't expecting that. :O

Exciting ey? Well in the next chap it goes of topic slightly. I'm sorry, but you will see why it all makes sense in the end. And for all those people who commented saying the feud between the girls was stupid. Are you happy now?

You see my story is ruined now :L JOKES. Naah :D Just keeping you happy. You know me.

Reviieww. xxx


	12. Mummy

After sitting in the car for ages, I managed to stop her from crying. I wiped my eyes, then carried her out the car, I held her so tightly, I suppose I thought, if I never let go I could keep her for longer. But there was no point in kidding myself.

We went inside and the girls were watching a movie. I smiled at them and went upstairs with Jenny so I could get her ready for bed.

"Hey jenny, do you want to sleep downstairs with us tonight?"

"Yeah," she nodded putting on her nightdress.

"I want you to brush your teeth and wash your face, then run downstairs as fast as possible." I said. She laughed and ran into the bathroom. I headed towards the stairs where I ran into Cynthia.

"Hey, we had to start without you..." she paused and looked at me. "You know, we could do this another time."

"Its fine, rough day and all," I lied

"Bull shit."

"Seriously? You read me that easy?"

"Yeah I do, tell me." I really wanted to tell her about everything, but I didn't. We got to the kitchen and I sat down.

"Well?" she said.

"It's a long story," I said, she looked at her watch pretended to count before saying, "I have a long time"

"You probably won't fully understand this,"

"I can try"

"You know, when we first met?"

"Yeah" she said slightly confused.

"You said you thought Jenny was my daughter," I went to carry on but she gasped.

"No..." she said shaking her head.

"Yeah,"

"But you were so...young."

"I was 12 and I was kind of with the guy then one day he just ...." I couldn't say it. I welled up.

"Aww, hon. I'm so sorry I don't know what to say," she hugged me as I cried for about 20 minutes.

"Its fine, I'm over it now" I said wiping my eyes.

"So she knows...." Cynthia said.

"Nope, her bloody bastard of a father is coming for her and I'm scared he will hurt her," I said. She just stayed silent with a puzzled look on her face.

"Who is the father?"

"His name is Chase Collins, he was 15 at the time then he scarpered, it was horrible." In my head I just kept re-living the night. The screams...the scratches...my dignity.

"So do the boys know?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Why don't you tell them?" She said hugging me again.

"I'm so scared Cynthia... the last thing I need is the boys being there and encouraging me to be scared because they feel the need to protect me,"

"Not even Tyler?"

"Why would I tell Tyler?" I said sniffing.

"Because he cares about you....heck naw...they all care, I think you need to tell them" she looked at me in the eyes. I could tell she was worried.

I just knew how this was gonna pan out. I would tell them then they wouldn't believe me for a start, then I would cry and they would realise that it all made sense. Then the protection

would start. And soon I wouldn't be able to go to the toilet on my own. I just wanted to be with Jenny before the end. And try and prevent the end from coming.

How could I be so stupid? I knew he was going to come back, why I didn't beg Mum to take her around the world. I can't let anything happen to my baby.

I looked up at Cynthia and nodded. She walked back into the living room and shouted.

"WHO'S UP FOR BEN AND JERRY'S,"

Lydia shouted yes. And they both went to the corner shop in their jammies to go and get a life supply of ice-cream.

I lay flat on the sofa feeling pretty shit, and remembering school was tomorrow just sucked even more. I heard the pit-patter of little feet down the stairs.

"Are you okay mummy?" Jenny said sitting on the floor next to the sofa. I jumped up and looked at her, shocked.

"Did you just?"

"Yeah,"

"Buh—what? How did...what?" I struggled to find words.

"Audrey told me, that's why I was crying, then when you touched me I saw my 'dad' I saw everything...what happened to you and everything" I blinked, my baby girl was talking like an adult. I just sat there.

"I'm sorry I wished I was never born, I love you Mummy"

"I love you too baby girl, but can you do me a favour and until everyone knows call me Bella and you have to understand this," I paused. Here blue eyes looked up at me and blinked.

"Your dad is a horrible man, and I'm not going to let him get to you okay? Just stay close, please promise me you won't ever let yourself be on your own."

She nodded but didn't say anything. I felt so bad for her, In one day she has gone from a normal happy 8 year old. To learning her whole life was a lie, her sister is her mother and her parents are her grandparents and that I was living in fear everyday that her dad is going to come and get her.

"I'm really scared." She admitted.

"I know, I am as well but Caleb, Pouge, Tyler, Reid, Cynthia, Lydia, Sarah, Kate and I are not going to let anything happen, Okay, I promise you... just have fun tonight" I didn't realise I had such a big support group now.

Well when they found out the truth. And I hoped what was going to be my support group. Jenny clambered under my duvet that was on the sofa and put herself under my arm. I started a film and we watched for about 20 minutes until the girls came back.

I got up and grabbed some icecream. When I came back Jenny was asleep. I made a little bed in the corner for her. I smoothed out her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Can we watch films if she is down here?" Lydia asked.

"Oh yeah, she sleeps through everything one we managed to get her from her bed into the car and down to New York before she woke up." We all laughed. We watched an epic 8 movies.

_The covenant_

_Edward scissor hands_

_Sweeney Todd_

_Pirates on the Caribbean 1,2&3 _

_Moulin rouge_

_Stepmom_

_Twilight_

_And Cry wolf. _

"I love stepmom, it always makes me cry," I said.

"Yeah you know a good film when it makes you cry," Lydia said.

"But your forgetting the amazing ending of Cry Wolf, I mean come on what a curve ball" said Tia

"Speaking of curve balls what about twilight? TEAM JACOB!" I yelled

"Naww! Team Edward!" Lydia said.

We all started laughing.

"Hey is there any more ice-cream?"

"Blimey Tia, do you ever stop eating" Lydia said.

"That's why she suits Reid," I said, earning myself a hit round the head with a pillow. This, of course, started an 'every man for themselves' full blown pillow fight. That's the last thing I remember.

The alarm went off at 6 in the morning, signalling we had all fallen asleep and now its time for wonderful school. I grabbed some clothes and my IPod. I looked at jenny; she was asleep still so I went for a run.

I ran past Tyler's house it was a very beautiful house full of most of my childhood memories, it was too early to talk to Audrey about exactly why Jenny was told. I plodded on to the beat of _**Boom Boom Pow by the black eyed peas**_. It helped me forget my burning lungs and aching feet.

I got home and leant up against the front door trying to catch my breath. I finally got it back and went inside. I looked at Jenny's bed. It was empty.

"JENNY!" I shouted running upstairs.

"JENNY! WHERE ARE YOU!" I ran down the corridor. Panic overwhelming me.

"JENNIFER LIANNE BLANE WHERE ARE YOU" I was opening every door desperately trying to find her.

"I'm here," she said coming out of the bathroom. I ran up to her and grabbed her. I held her so tightly.

"I'm sorry, I thought.....I'm sorry"

"Mum, you better go get dressed, you have school"

"Still getting used to you saying that honey". I walked to my room and grabbed my School clothes. But I couldn't find my tie.

"Cynthia, Lydia!" I called

"Yeaaah" They called back.

"Do either of you have a tie I could borrow!" I walked downstairs. We all looked a picture in out knee high socks and skirts.

"I take that as a no then," We laughed. "Shall we dance?" I asked.

"We shall" said Lydia.

"JENNY COME ON!" I called. And a few seconds later a curly haired girl ran down the stairs.  
Jenny Lydia and I clambered into my car while Cynthia went in hers to go and get Reid, whom of which I hadn't seen in a while.

Lydia and I agreed to go and get Tyler. We headed towards the Simms manor and I parked right next to the house. I honked my horn 3 times before Tyler managed to emerge; he looked like he had no sleep. He got into the car and said nothing. Lydia looked at me and I returned the look.

"Hi Tyler!" Jenny said. He still said nothing.

"Tyler?" I said. Nothing.

"TYLER!" Lydia said. He jumped out of his skin.

"Huh-what?"

"Jenny said hi,"

"Oh Hi jenny," She smiled. I mouthed thank you to Lydia and she nodded.

"Tyler, you look like shit, emphasis on shit," I said looking back in the mirror.

"Yeah well, no sleep." We sat in silence through the Ipswich traffic. Until a familiar car pulled up next to us. The window rolled down and Cynthia was signing at the top of her voice the same song that was going through my head. Reid was sitting in the passenger seat not impressed.

"WHY DOES LOVE ALWAYS FEEL LIKE A BATTLEFIELD" she cried

"BATTLEFIELD!" I called back

"BATTLEFIELD!" We both cried.

"You better go get your armour!"

Then she was gone. I turned into Jenny's school. She jumped out and I rolled down the window again.

"Jenny!" she turned. "Remember, stay close to someone!"

"I will_...Mum_" she whispered. I sighed sharply and smiled. The drove to school.

Our first lesson was English. We were studying Romeo and Juillet. I sat in my usual place in between Reid and Kate. Tyler next to Kate, Pouge in front with Caleb and Sarah. We were all talking waiting for Mr Phillips to turn up.

His lectures were the worst. Total snoozefest. Love story was stuck in my head so I wrote down some lyrics and past them to Kate.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting, All that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_Its a love story,baby just say yes. =]_

She smiled. And Wrote back

_**You seem happier?**_

_Just knowing my baby loves me_

_**Dans back?**_

_No not that baby! _

_**Oh?**_

_Jenny... ring a bell?_

_**Ah I geddit. You gonna come to lunch today?**_

_Yeah I have to talk to you guys._

_**Really?**_

_Its very important_

_**Im scared :S**_

_Not as much as me. X D_

_**Thanks Barbie just scare the shit outta me!**_

_Chat to you later Romeo._

_**Juliet x**_

The bell went. I was terrified. I was about to admit to my best friends, the truth behind everything.

* * *

Ahh its so long.

Yeah the end gets rambly, don't kill me. I was bored and feeling guilty for not updating yesters. Just so tired an all.

So a lot happens.

Wait till the next chap..... notning like keeping in suspenders ;)

Yours from Spat. x


	13. White Knuckle Ride

"Legs!" Reid called as I walked down the corridor. He ran up to me and walked with me to our next lesson.

"Hey Blondie, how you doing?"

"Fine, now I'm with you my dear," he strung his arm around me.

"What is it you want?"

"To talk to you," he said "How could you think I was using you...Im hurt" he held a hand to his heart and pretended to be hurt. I pushed him into the lockers.

"Okay that did hurt" he admitted.

"So Blondie what's happened to you recently?"

"Just hanging around with people,"

"People who aren't me" I pouted.

"Hey, you know I love you....and besides you stole my girlfriend"

"I never did Nuffin'" I said opening the door to our next class. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"No, lets skip....not like we are even majoring in science" Aha. I loved how he was such a bad influence on me. We ran down the corridors and out the fire exit to my car.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked pulling out of Spencer Academy.

"Nikki's?"

"Nah, you know what he's like."

"True....I'm out of idea _now._" He said folding his arms and looking at me.

"Don't you give me that look!" He laughed and turned on the CD player.

"Let's find a good song eh?" he flicked through the tracks until he found Super Massive Black Hole by Muse.

"Good choice," I started to bob to the intro.

"Super massive Black hole." We both said at the same time.

"I love this song." He said.

"It kinda reminds me of you." I said laughing.

"You listen to it when you miss me?" he suggested.

"How did you know?" I said sarcastically. Pulling into a parking lot. We got out of the car and walked down the high street. Reid slung his arm across my shoulders again and pulled me in

closely. We entered this tiny cafe called _Rouge. _As the title intended everything inside was red. We walked over to a table for two and sat down.

"So I never asked you what you've been doing?"

"Do you want the truth, or the lovely story I have prepared for anyone who asks" I said flicking through a menu.

My heart was going a thousand beats per minutes. I looked up at Reid, he was staring at me with his head on one side, and eyes slightly squinted. He was thinking. He tutted and leant on the table arms folded to be further and closer to me.

"Let's go with the truth," he whispered so only I could hear. I swallowed. And closed my eyes. Luckily the waitress came over.

"May I help you?" she said.

"Yeah can I have a coke and I large pizza with a chocolate muffin," Reid said. Never stopped eating that boy.

"Sounds good, I will have the same," The girl walked away Reid watched her so I kicked him.

"Owww!"

"You have a girlfriend,"

"I know," he said. Rolling his eyes.

"Ass," I muttered. We sat in silence for ten minutes waiting for food. When it finally got here we just started demolishing food.

"My weekend then," I said. I took a sip of my coke I felt it bubble down my throat. Satisfying.

"Yep," he said Eating pizza.

"I got in a fight with Lydia, Audrey took Jenny, I made up with Lydia were really good friends now, Audrey and I argued over Jenny, and we had a sleepover."

"hmm," he said, "Doesnt seem to bad,"

"Oh yeah, Jenny knows I'm her mother," I said. Reid once again choked on his pizza, he finally swallowed.

"You WHAT?" he said.

"I'm Jenny's mother."

"Bullshit." He said. What did I say, I knew he wouldn't believe me.

"Its true,"

"How, you went away with your mother for 3 months to see your grandparent because she was pregnant."

"No, I went away when it started to show, with my parents to the country so I could have the child, then my mum could pretend that was hers,"

"Oh crap....is she mine"

"Reid no she doesn't look anything like you!" I said.

"No its just....you know I was your first and all."

"Sorry Reid, I lied...you weren't"

"Who was it then, who can I kill!" he said, Trust him to blooming skip to killing.

"You know I was with that mystery guy when I was 12"

"Yeah, the one I thought wasn't real"

"The very same, yeah it's his he umm....." God you think after many years I would be finally able to say the word raped. But I can't.

"Legs....I had no idea." He sighed and grabbed my hand from the other side of the table to comfort me.

"None of you did," I sniffed as tears began to fall.

"Who is this guy,"

"His name is Chase Collins, and he is coming to get my baby girl!". Reid didn't say anything. His face just dropped. He got up, threw some money on the table. Picked me up and ran to the

car. He put me in the passenger seat took my keys. Jumped into the driver seat and sped down the road at 80 mph. He was holding the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white.

**I was scared**.

"Reid, slow down."

"No we have to find Caleb now"

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. That's all I could think of. We drove past jenny's school

"WAIT WHAT ABOUT JENNY!" I said. He did a handbrake turn at the last second into the parking lot. He jumped out. 5 Minutes later he had Jenny in his arms and was running to the car. He past her to me and I strapped her in with me.

"What's going on mum...ohps!" she said covering her mouth.

"It's okay he knows." I was referring to Reid, He sped off down the road again at 90 this time skipping every red light.

"Shit Reid, at least play some music!" I smacked the CDplayer and on came_ life is a highway_. I have to admit it cheered me up. But not Reid. He looked like he wanted to kill something.

"I don't see what's so bad."

"You **don't know** who he is." He spat gripping the steering wheel tighter and putting his foot down on the accelerator. We were not going flat out.

"DON'T BE STUPID REID!" I shouted. He slowed only when we got to Spencer. He then grabbed Jenny and ran to the dorms. I had to take of my shoes then I ran after him. We got to his dorm and he told me to stay with Jenny in there. So I sat on his bed hugging Jenny. Fearing the worst.

_***With Reid***_

Fuck. Shit. Bollocks. Crap. Shit. Oh fucking holy crap. What the hell am I gonna do. I stopped at the staircase and gripped my hair. I ran down the stairs as fast as possible

How could he be back.

Fuck.

I carried on running until I got to Caleb's lesson. I just ran straight in

"Caleb, its Izzie" I was completely out of breath. Mr Grey just let him go. He ran down the steps to me.

"What the hell has happened Reid."

"Chase!" was all I could manage.

"Find Tyler, I will find Pouge...where is she?" He said. I could see he was terrified and seething with rage at the same time.

"My dorm." Was the last thing I said before having to fun across the school to Tyler.

I found his room and burst in. It was in the middle of a test.

"TYLER!" I called. I got a glare from Miss Taylor. He looked up...puzzled.

"Izzie!" was the only thing I said to him before he jumped from his seat. He didn't even get approval from Miss Taylor. He just slammed the door.

"Dorm," I said, He nodded and Ran ahead of me. My lungs were ready to collapse.

_***Back to Izzie**_

I was curled up under Reids covers with jenny when Tyler burst in.

"Oh my god Bella are you okay?" he ran over to me and hugged me. He ran his fingers through my hair and hugged me again.

"I'm fine."

"Sure,"

"Really I am," I said. My voice was muffled by his shoulder. He sat next to me and just hugged me. Then right on queue was Reid.

"I'm back," he said breathlessly.

"Good," I said. Voice muffled again. I looked at Jenny. She as sleeping it was so cute.

"Right what's going on," Caleb said entering the room followed by Pouge.

"Got here as fast as I could." Pouge said.

"What's all this Chase business?" Caleb said. Sitting on Tyler's bed.

"Mummy," jenny said waking up. Oh great right on queue.

"What did she say?" said Tyler.

"She said mummy," Reid said.

"What the hell?" Pouge said rubbing his head.

"I didn't want to tell you ever...let alone like this, but as soon as Reid found out I was taken here."

"Tell us Izzie" Caleb said. I took a deep breath.

"Jenny is my daughter," The all looked so shocked.

"Tell them who the father is." Reid said.

"Chase Collins," I said, their faces told many words but nothing could prepare me for what was coming next.

* * *

_Cliff hanger again. Sorry. I like to keep you reading. ;)_

_This took me all day to write. I'm so sad. Hahaha._

_:D:D:D:D_

_REVIIEW MY LOVLEYS. :P_

_xx_


	14. Guess Who's Back, Back again

None of the boys said anything. Caleb just blinked. I was in utter shock. They didn't even move. Like they weren't even real.

"Well?"

"You don't know who he is do you?" Pouge said.

"Should I."

"He tried to kill me and Sarah after you had gone, he is power crazed...he is the fifth bloodline and looks like he wants your daughter,"

I suddenly felt completely dizzy. My vision went blurry and I fell on the bed.

* * *

_*** Caleb's view****_

Izzie just went. But before any of us could react. Chase appeared sitting next to her. He smiled at us.

"Oh well done you clever boy," he said to me.

"Stay away from her," Tyler suddenly appearing in front of me.

"What are you gonna do about it baby boy?" he smirked.

"I'm gonna kill you if you dare touch her."

"Aww, does baby boy still love My Izzie" Chase grabbed Izzie and stroked her hair. She was under a spell of some sort. Tyler went for him but was blown back by one flick of Chase's finger and hit a wall.

"Danvers," he said getting up and walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do I not get to see my own daughter?" He said turning to jenny. She was terrified.

"Leave her out of this," Reid said going to get Jenny. He screamed ion pain as Chase grabbed his hand shooting volts of electricity down his veins.

"I think you will find...she is my daughter." He knelt down in front of her.

"Hey Baby," he whispered. She shuffled away. "Not going to say Hi to your dear old dad."

"You're NOT my father!" she said punching him in the nose. This time Pouge went for her and managed to get her before Chase. He held her tightly in his arms.

"You know it's true Jennifer, you have seen it," His eyes turned jet black and she screamed.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" she was holding her head.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY MUM!" she was in tears.

Pouge's eyes turned black and he shot a power ball towards Chase, it hit him square in the chest. He passed Jenny to Reid who grabbed Tyler and ran out of the room. I also used my

power. We had Chase in a magical bond in the air. He just laughed. Izzie started to jerk. Her chest movements got faster, he was taking away her oxygen. Slowly killing her.

"I love this girl, but I will kill her if you don't let me go,". He said with a evil tone

What choice did I have? I let him go and he fell to the floor.

"Now Danvers, I don't want you this time. I could kill you know, but I'm not going to."

"What is it you want Chase"

"Isabelle and Jenny it's almost Isabelle's 18th birthday, making her more probable to have a boy...if you catch my drift, then I will make her my wife," he laughed as he walked over to

Izzie. Her chest was still going a mile a minute. He ran his hand up her leg. Then looked to us.

"As for my daughter, I will use her to get what I want from Isabelle; call it blackmail,"

"Why are you telling us this?"

"I'm giving you a chance to save them; it's more fun that way."

"You're a sick bastard," Pouge said eyes turning black. Chase just looked at me.

"You have three weeks before I come back, if you don't save her, you won't ever see her again. Can you bear that burden brother?" He smirked at me before kissing Isabelle

meaningfully. Smiling again and disappearing.

* * *

_***Isabelle's view***_

I woke up hyperventilating. Caleb ran over and hugged me. So did Pouge.

"What the hell just happened?" I said between breaths.

"It was Chace"

"Where is Jenny," I said jumping up.

"With Reid and Tyler, she is safe don't worry."

"Thank god." I sat down and ran a hand through my hair. There was a knock on the door. Reid was there with Tyler and Jenny. I jumped up again and grabbed her.

"Jenny, thank god you're okay," I hugged and kissed her. "Thanks guys so much," I turned to all of the boys. They didn't look as happy as I did. "What?"

"It's not over," Caleb said. My heart sunk, I felt sick. I felt Jenny shaking in my arms. I hugged her.

"_What_ do you mean it's _not_ over" I clenched my teeth.

"I'm sorry, he said he would kill you if we held him for any longer," Caleb said on the verge of tears.

"Tell me what happened."

"I would like to know too" Reid said. Tyler nodded.

"He said, if we don't save Izzie and Jenny in three weeks, she would be his; to make his wife and to bear his child and he would use jenny to get everything he wants from you Izzie," I started to cry.

"No...No, why...No I don't understand" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you," Tyler said hugging me, I put jenny on the bed and hugged him back.

"Why would he do that," I cried.

"Because he is a sick bastard who gets kicks out of torturing people," Reid said, clenching his hands into fists.

"Pouge, Reid, come with me to the colony house, Tyler stay here with the girls...don't answer the phone even if it's me" Caleb said. Tyler nodded from over my shoulder. They left, locking the door behind them.

"I swear to you, like I swore in England, I'm not gonna leave you." He whispered to me.

"But if you don't save me...I have to marry Chase and have h-h-is child!" I cried into his shoulder.

"We will save you, I promise," He kissed my forehead. Then let go of me. He went to the DVD selection and grabbed one, put it in the Tv then lay down. I grabbed Jenny, walked over to Reids bed and Tucked her in. She was still crying.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise for as long as I shall live,"

"You know what I saw," she said face burning red with tears.

"But it's not going to be that way, You know I promise," She nodded and closed her eyes. I kissed her then lay next to Tyler. We lay in silence waiting for Jenny to sleep. Before I turned to him.

"What was wrong this morning." I asked.

"Do you want to know,"

"Yeah...i wouldn't have asked otherwise."

" I broke up with Lydia," I blinked in shock.

"You're and idiot," I said before thinking.

"Do you want to know why?"

"Please don't say me?" I said with my eyes tightly closed.

"Well thats the truth, being apart from you made me reaslise how much I miss you,"

"Tyler, I can't Lydia is my friend now,"

"Listen, if I knew that the last time we were together would be the last time I saw you smile, I would stop to memorise your face, if I knew the last time was the last time I saw you, I

would have stopped to watch you walk away and if I knew how stupid it was to go out with someone I never loved; as much as I kidded myself, I would have never left you." He said,

looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I can't do this to Lydia, I can't do this to myself, my heart was too broken "

" Can you at least let me try?" He said giving me a quick kiss.

"Where does this leave her?"

"As a friend," he said. " She agreed with me,"

"Tyler... I just-" he cut me off by kissing me again. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

* * *

**KAYLASIMMS1990! I am so sorry**... it had to be done. **Don't worry** you will see a lot of Lydia still.... my story needed it but I want **to keep you happy** so she is staying.

Btw This relationship lasts! Just thought I would let you know

And I've got a sequel to this. You're probably thinking.....how can this story get more from it.

Well it can.... it has a very interesting heart breaking-soul destroying- leaving you on the edge of your seat twist. So the sequel picks up ; )

If you wanna know the summary for the next story, review and ask.

And I'm also gonna do a Reid and Cynthia in Vegas spin off ; )


	15. Anything For you Dear

He placed his hand over my face to wipe away my tears. He deepened the kiss, I pulled away.

"Ty-"

"hmm" he kissed me again.

"I'm—Not—Quite—Sure— About—This" I said in between kisses. He stopped and looked away from me. Then slowly nodded his head. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes. You could have cut the tension in the air with a knife. I sighed.

"I just want to save you," he almost whispered.

"I know you do, but I don't think that's the way to do it."

"I want to be there for you," he said looking at me.

"Can't you be, as my friend." I said, feeling all emotional again.

"You don't understand do you?" he laughed.

"What is there to understand,"

"I want to be able to protect you by having you in my arms when you sleep, holding you hand when we walk, be there with you every minute of the day because I don't want anything to happen to you ever." I looked at him, raised an eyebrow and got of the bed sighing.

"Don't you think I want that too, but what _you_ don't understand is LYDIA, it hasn't even been a day."

"I thought you didn't like her,"

"I do know, and besides I know what it is like to be dumped, I wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone." Just at that moment my phone rang. Tyler grabbed it and shook his head.

"Give me my phone!" I said

"No,"

"it could be my mum,"

"Yeah like you would talk to her,"

"Fine your mum," I said making the phone appear in my hands.

"Bonjour,"

"_Hey Izzie,"_ I voice sniffed down the phone,

"What's up?" I asked her.

"_Did he ask you?"_ She said. I looked at him and walked out the room.

"Yeah he did,"

"_Can you come over?"_ she asked.

"Sure Lydia, 524 yeah?"

"_Uhuh,"_ she said sniffing again.

"I will be there in a tick," I looked back at my door. Then ran over to Lydias dorm. I didn't knock I just walked in. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red from crying. I just hugged her.

Even though we hadn't been the best of friends, I cared for her, I felt as if we had a connection...okay that was cheesy.

"What did you say?" she asked me.

"I haven't yet," I said.

"You should say yes, I know it sounds weird coming from me but you should,"

"I don't want to hurt you,"

"Hey its him I'm pissed with, not you," she laughed.

"You can't just say to me, go out with him because YOU want me to be happy,"

"You can't just say no because you want me to be happy, it's your life,"

"Touché," I said. I hugged her. I looked over her shoulder to the bed. There was suitcases on it.

"I hope that's _un_-packing," I said to her,

"I'm going to London, just for the week with my dad,"

"Have fun babe, oh and can you do me a favour and post a letter for me in England."

"Sure, if you give Tyler this, also tell him, I hate him. " she handed me a box of clothes. I nodded. Made her text me when she lands. I slowly walked back to my room. Everything seemed okay, until I remembered I had 3 weeks of freedom.

I got back to the dorm and opened the door.

"Tyler, this is for you, and the message is she hates you." I threw it at him.

"Thanks," he said dully. I just walked up to him and kissed him, square on the mouth. He was startled at first. Then kissed me back.

"Once last chance, I mean it this time," I said to him. He smiled at kissed me again.

"I promise, he has to kill me first,".

"Tyler " I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna let everyone know...yet?"

"Let's keep em waiting, for now we sleep." He said spinning me around. I grabbed one of his tops and walked to his bathroom.

"EWw, have you EVER cleaned this?" I said from the bathroom. I didn't get a response so I take it as a no. I walked back in. He was sitting with Jenny.

"Asleep still?"

"Yeah," he said turning around. "She looks so much like you, so pretty,"

"You're starting to creep me out" I said laughing. He clambered over me to the inside of the bed. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me very close.

"This is what I meant," he whispered in my ear. I lay there in peace for a few minutes until Reid walked in.

"Jenny's in there...do you mind?" I whispered.

"Holy fuck, what are you doing, I thought you were asleep."

"What happened?"

"Talk to Caleb about it, don't worry though yeah," he came over and kissed my forehead before lying next to jenny and holding her in his arms.

"And Reid,"

"Hmm,"

"Thanks for caring so much,"

"Anything for you legs, Anything for you," he yawned, then it fell silent.

* * *

Short I know. Get interesting.

3 weeks left :O


	16. Here comes the Bride

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Sarah shouted down the phone

"What?"

"Wedding prep run through TODAY!"

"HOLY SHIT" I said before hanging up. I jumped out of bed.

"What's goin onn?"

"WEDDING PREP TODAY!" I shouted. Reid automatically woke up.

"CRAPP!" the both shouted. I grabbed jenny and my car keys. And ran down the corridor. Tyler ran after me with a bundle of clothes, soon followed by Reid.

We jumped in the car and sped off down the road.

"if I die, I'm so blaming Tyler!"

"I second that," Reid said sleepily.

I hit the radio and Ultra Violet by Stiff Dylans came on. I started singing. So did Tyler and Reid.

_She's a wave and she is breaking  
She's a problem to solve  
and in that circle she's making  
I will always revolve_

And on her sight  
These eyes depend  
Invisible and Indivisible

That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unravelling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

Now is a phase and it's changing  
It's rotating us all  
Thought we're safe but we're dangling  
and it's too far to survive the fall

And this I know  
It will not bend  
Invisible and indivisible

That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unravelling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet,  
ultraviolet

That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unravelling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet,  
ultraviolet

Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unravelling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

I parked the car, and jumped out. I burst into the church and everyone turned to look at us. I realised what I was wearing. Tyler's top and boxers. Flattering. I felt myself burn red.

"Where have you been?" Sarah said throwing a dress at me.

"Asleep!" I said. Tyler came next to me. I took her Jenny from him and placed her on a bench where she continued to sleep.

"Good night sleep?" he said. Before I had time to reply I was grabbed by Sarah and dragged me backwards across the church. I mouthed yes and he laughed watching me be dragged onto a room with Sarah and Kate.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" Kate said from the fitting block.

"Tylers, top and boxers," I mumbled.

"Did you say Tyler?" Sarah said. I nodded.

"Wooah girl, don't be stealing my thunder,"

"I won't be." I looked at my feet.

"Tell," Kate said facing me, the poor girl fitting the dress was having a tough time. Sarah handed me my dress and pushed me in a cubicle. It was a lovely midnight blue dress. Boob tube top and flared at the bottom. I heard Cynthia come in, and get pushed into the cubicle too.

"Late?" I said putting the dress on.

"Just a bit," she laughed. "I see you spent the night with Tyler?"

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Kate shouted from outside.

"He broke up with Lydia," I said, the girls gasped. Then egged me to go on.

"Then he tells me that, if he knew that the last time we were together would be the last time he saw me smile, he would stop to memorise my face, if he knew the last time was the last time he saw me, He would have stopped to watch me walk away and if He knew how stupid it was to go out with someone he never loved; as much as he kidded himself, he would have never left me," I said, I felt a tear in my eye, the girls awwwed,

"Then what?" said Sarah on the verge of tears,

"Then we kissed,"

"Ohhh emmm geee!" said Cynthia, with her dress fully on.

"And now you're like a thing?" said Kate

"Umm," I looked at my feet. I didn't know the answer. I looked at them and the shrugged.

"We say no more," Sarah said.

I stood next to Sarah and Tia, we all had the same colour dress but different styles to flatter us. Kate really did think this through.

I looked at kate behind us, she was gorgeous. No words were spoken but a whole story was told in the silence. She then took off the dress and the practise wedding started. Kate walked down the aisle with her father, followed by Sarah and Caleb, Reid and Cynthia then Tyler and I, as we walked down the aisle Tyler thought it was a great time to strike up a convosation.

"You look amazing,"

"Thanks, you scrub up well yourself Mr Simms,"

"Am I ever gonna get my clothes back?"

"Nope,"

"Why?"

"Otherwise I would have to go home naked."

"I'm not arguing with that," he spends too much time with Reid; whom was singing

_Here comes the bride  
Big fat and wide  
See how she wobbles  
From side to side. _

_Here comes the groom  
Skinny as a broom  
He'd wobble too  
If he had any room. _

_She then steps in the taxi  
and comes out the other side_

This had Cynthia in hysterics, he was holding her up.

We got glares from Kate and Sarah, but they soon cracked and in the middle of the practise ceremony we all burst out laughing. Reid ended up getting hit 4 times by the girls. It took an hour before I could leave, Tyler walked me back down the aisle and into a small room. He closed the door behind him.

"Thought about it?"

"Yeah"

"And?"

"I love you Tyler," I said smiling at him. He walked up to me, places his hands on my hips and kissed me I wrapped my arms around him neck and we stood there for about 5 mins until kates mother needed the room to place the dresses. I handed mine back, changed back into my...well Tylers clothes then I heard a scream.

* * *

SOrry its been so hot here, 32! i mean england, i have a headahce so this is the best sorry. x


	17. Packing?

I ran through to the main hall where everyone was starting to gather. I pushed through a crowd of onlookers to see Jen sitting on a bench screaming at the top if her lungs.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!" I pushed everyone one my way and ran to her.

"MUUUUUUUUUM!" she shouted again

"Shhhhhh, Mum's not here remember?" I said loudly so everyone could hear hugging her.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know where I was." She said scratching her ear, telling me she wanted to talk later. I looked at her eyes, they didn't seem right.

I moved my face very close to hers, and I realised then, her eyes were black. I gasped and lost my balance, falling over backwards. She crossed her eyebrows at me. My mouth was agape. I just was so shocked, she had black eyes. BLACK EYES.

I told her to close her eyes, tightly. Then ran to Tyler who was sitting in the small room. I closed the door and handed her to him. I was sweating and I looked as If I had just seen a ghost. I slid down the wall until I was sitting. I just sat there looking at the ceiling.

"What is it babe?" He said to me hugging Jenny.

"Jen...eyes." was all I could say. He walked over to her, and asked her to open her eyes. He too was very shocked.

"Does this mean she can?"

"I don't know?"

"What's going on mum, I'm scared" she said starting to shake.

"Honey, try to think of your last holiday in Italy, nothing other than that okay, the sun the beach the sand. Concentrate really hard, the good times then open your eyes," Tyler said to her. She nodded and held her eyes closed.

"Now open," he said. She looked directly at me, her eyes were back to their normal colour. I gave a sigh of relief.

Trust her to get chase's power as well as mine. Tyler helped me up and kissed me. I told Jenny to tell Kate and Sarah we were going and that we would see her at nikkis later. Leaving me and Tyler alone again. He gave me another kiss.

"It will be okay," he said hugging me.

"I have less than three weeks to live my life before I become a slave,"

"It is not going to happen okay Izzie"

"But I'm so scared,"

"Come back to the dorms with me and we will sort you out," He said smiling lacing our fingers together.

"Are we still a secret?" I asked him

"Until we are found out" he opened the door just as Jenny arrived. He picked her up and carried her to the car. I got in and started to engine. I took a deep breath before reversing out of the space. I went to pull away but I saw a flash of blonde hair run towards the car. The next thing I knew I was face to face with Reid through the window with Cynthia close behind.

"Hey Legs, can we catch a ride back to the dorms?"

"Sure Blondie get in and hey Tia,"

"Hey Stickie." Stickie was a new nickname she made for me. They clambered in the back. Before sitting down Cynthia hit the radio turning it on loud.

Every fallen in love by the Stiff Dylans came on and we automatically started singing. I heard the boys groan. I stuck my tongue out and they both gave the same suggestive gesture...okay they spend WAY too much time together.

_  
You stir up my natural emotions  
Make me feel like dirt, I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you  
What's worse_By the end of the song the boys were holding their earlobes and pretending to be deaf. I Hit Tyler on the shoulder, Cynthia and Jenny both hit Reid over the back if the head.

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with

I can't see much of future  
Unless we find out who's to blame, what a shame  
And we won't be together much longer  
Unless we realize that we are the same

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with

You stir up my natural emotions  
And make me feel like dirt ,I'm a mess  
And if I start a commotion  
I only end up losing you  
What's worse

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with  
Shouldn't have fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with

"What is this, beat Reid up day?"

"Yup," I replied as I pulled into dorms. The way we all got out of the car made it look like a clown act. Reid and Tia walked ahead with Jenny so Tyler re-laced our fingers and whenever they turned he let go and made it look like we were deep in convosation. Man I really wanted to tell everyone about Tyler and I.

This sucks.

Reid and Cynthia disappeared into her dorm while Tyler jenny and I walked over to Tyler's. I gave Jenny some money so she could go and get some food from the canteen. I sat on the bed and cried. Proper tears for a good reason. Tyler sat next to me.

"What wrong babe?"

"I ca-cant ke-ep do-ing this" I said shakily trying to catch my breath

"Doing what?"

"Living here in f-ear"

"Well I want to keep you safe," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Bu-h Jenny can't keep sleeping in Reid's bed and if were keeping this secret I can't sleep with you, so I'm gonna have to go back to mine but if Chase finds me," I cried in his shoulder.

He didn't say anything for a good minute. He was thinking about something.

"I have an idea," he announced. I looked up at him.

"I will move in with you,"

"But your mum is paying for this room" I said wiping my eyes.

"Oh well," he smiled at me.

"But its meant to be a secret....me and you" I said.

"Well Kate and Pouge are looking for somewhere, Reid and Cynthia need a new bed and Caleb and Sarah would like more space, so maybe we could all move in with you,"

I looked up and smiled. That was the smartest thing he has said in a while.

"If they don't, I still will remember I promised you,"

"Thanks, I feel like such a woos,"

"You are," he said tickling me.

"I never used to be," I said raising an eyebrow at him

"Hey I thought we weren't gonna talk about that anymore?" he said to putting his hands up in defeat.

"Who was talking about it?" I said looking around. HE laughed and got up grabbing some boxes.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Packing" he simply replied.

* * *

_Sorry tis really crap....I've just been shit tired recently and it takes me so long to type even though I can do about 45 words a minute. LOL any ways here is a sneak peak of next chappy._

_"Tyler, are you sure,"- Izzie_

_"There is only one thing I have ever been more sure about, and that's loving you,"- Tyler_

_"19 days Bella, then you are mine,"- Chase._

_"Dont be late Barbie"- Kate_

_Reviiew please honniees._


	18. What to do

Not mine rahdeedah blablahblah you get the idea.

* * *

I pulled up at the front of my house with Jenny. I stared at it for a good 5 minutes. I couldn't help but think about the few weeks I had ahead of me. I didn't really have time to deeply think when I had my little girl to think about all the time. I looked at her; she sat looking out the window staring at the rain droplets as rain came down over the car.

It was probably the first time I had been in the car without music. I thought it would be kind of inappropriate if I played some of my happy car music in this time of deep thought.

"You could play music, but there wouldn't be much point seeing as we will have to go inside sooner or later mum," Jenny said without even looking at me still concentrating on the rain.

"You need to stop that." I said.

"It's a gift" she said to me shrugging. I tensed my eyebrows and squinted my eyes, she was too much like me for my liking.

"What wrong with you honey?" I asked

"I can't help but think the few weeks that are ahead of me."

"Did you just—" I said.

"Read your mind, no I didn't it's the truth." She then turned to me and smiled before opening the door and running to the house. I wish Tyler was here, I'm freakishly scared of this place

now. I slowly followed Jenny to the house, she sat on the swing bench that was placed outside the front door, I got my key and opened the door, I was hit by the same familiar smell of

cleanliness. Everything seemed homely enough, so I walked in. Jenny ran straight up to her room. I walked to the kitchen and searched the cupboard and came to the conclusion. No food. I

rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut. I went to find my phone, I had an unread text.

_Everything okay? I will be over later than planned._

_Crying Reid._

_Ty xxxx I love you xxx_

Crying Reid, oh fuck. Before I could text back the door swung open and Tia was standing there, completely soaked and red faced from crying. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Iz-z-ie" she stuttered. I just shushed her. And took her to the living room.

"JENNY!" I shouted up the stairs, a few seconds later she appeared at the staircase.

"Yup," she said,

"Can you grab some of my clothes for Cynthia and a towel!" I said, she nodded and brought down some sweats. I walked to Tia and gave her the towel and clothes and let her change in the

downstairs bathroom. While she was changing I made some hot chocolate and text Tyler.

_House still freaks me out, I'm scared. _

_But it's okay, I have a crying Tia._

_Oh and if your coming by can you get some dinner ___

_Tell Reid I said its okay Blondie kiss kiss._

_And I love you too T xx _

I almost immediately got a text back.

_Yeah Reid's pretty messed up, I'm sorry babe but I gotta stay with him and he says thanks (in his own little way) and you will be fine okay_

_But I can drop of dinner later,_

_Love yoouu xxx_

This must be bad Reid's messed up? I sent one last text.

_I probs won't be able to sleep without you._

_But no worries its Reid, ___

_And its okay I will get something._

_Xxx_

I closed my phone. Cynthia came in, I handed her the hot chocolate.

"Ready to talk?" I asked

"Yeah," she said.

"What happened then?" I said as we sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Well we were at a restaurant and this waitress came over and incidentally he had fucked her in the past and she was totally into him, I got pissed off with him flirting with her and

pretending I wasn't there, I stormed out into the rain. He didn't even go after me, he was so caught up with this girl, I sat in the car and half an hour later he comes back, he tries to kiss me

so I punched him we argued and I ran to yours in the rain, he ran after me but I kicked him in the balls and told him it was over between us because he didn't see what he had done wrong."

She was fuming as she told me.

"I agree that he shouldn't have done that too you babe, but you know what he is like...I know he loves you, and at this very moment he is crying his eyes out like a big baby."

"I still love him I just don't wanna be made to feel like crap"

"Yeah I know babe, you can stay here if you want and we can have a movie night?"

"Sounds good,"

"Oh by the way, did you hit him hard?" I laughed

"Yeaah," she laughed back. I made her ring Reid, then I left to go and see Jenny.

"Knock Knock," I said opening the door. She was staring in her mirror,

"Hey mum come here," she said. I walked over and stood behind her.

"Look at this," she said. She then persisted to stare at the mirror. I watched inventively until her eyes flickered black then to their normal colour.

"That's what my eyes were doing earlier right?" she asked me, I nodded.

"I know what happened now," she said looking at me for the first time in a while.

"What happened?" I asked

"I had a dream about dad, he was talking to me while you were tied to a tree, his eyes went black to attack you, I just felt so angry then I felt my eyes turn and that's when woke up."

I just sat there with a plain expression on my face.

"Just don't show that to anyone until I know what to do okay?" I said. She looked very shocked because it was the first time I told her I didn't know what to do. She then nodded and sat next to me on the bed.

"Now finish your homework," I said closing the door, "I will call when dinner's ready."

What to do, what to do, what to do.

* * *

SOEEY IT TOOK SO LONG, I HAD A SLEEPOVER WITH EVERYONE IT WAS VERY HECTIC AND I SLEPT THE DAY AWAY, SORRY SORRY SORRY,

reviiew xx


	19. A Pair of Drenched Lovers

_ A pair of drenched lovers complete their life.  
_

* * *

I walked down the corridor to the staircase. I leant on the banister and looked down. I loved this house, but every time I stopped to think I can't help but be scared. I don't understand

how one day my life can be normal I can be a totally stable person and the next, an emotional wreck that can't look after herself. Normally at these times I would ring Audrey, but I

haven't spoken to her since the argument. I started to walk down the stairs, I heard Tia still talking to Reid.

_You acted like I wasn't even there Reid. _

There was a pause while Reid spoke.

_I don't care you do this to me, I want to be able to love and trust you._

I heard her start to cry

_Sure, when you do that_

Another long pause

_Reid, if that's all you have to say I am going. _

.....

_Vegas if I have to, Just......No Reid I need some time._

Then I heard the very familiar tone of the end call button. I ran down the last few steps. Tia looked a mess. I hugged her.

"Should I forgive him?" she whispered.

"When he properly apologises, to you....the question is; do you want to forgive him?"

"Yeah, I love him more than anything in this world, I just don't think he feels the same way" she said burying her head in a pillow.

"Look honey, I know how you feel—" I said.

"You don't though"

"I defiantly do, come on you know the story of Reid and me,"

"Yeah but he didn't do this,"

"No but he played with my feelings," I said hugging her again. She sobbed some more.

"Tia, leave this to me okay do me a favour and look after Jenny, I will be back in a minute."

She nodded. I grabbed my car keys. I ran in the rain to the car then sped towards Spencer dormitories.

Once again there was no music. I was too busy concentrating. I was also breaking the speed limit by a lot. Which was stupid seeing as it was raining. I pulled up at the Dorms and ran once again through the rain to Reid and Tyler's floor. I was leaving soggy footprints all over the corridors. I found their room and knocked 5 times.

"Izzie what are you doing here?" Tyler said.

"I need to talk to Reid," I said, I so badly wanted to kiss Tyler but because of Reid I couldn't.

Tyler just moved out the way and I ran inside. What I saw was a body curled up in the foetal position under pillows and blankets. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Reid," I whispered. My heartfelt broken for him. A pair of tear stung eyes all puffy and red looked up at me.

"Hey Blondie," I said stroking his hair.

"Has she sent you here?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm here to help you" I said lying next to him.

"I've thrown my entire life away, without her I'm convinced there is nothing worth doing, and if you hate me for what I did, I might as well be dead." He said turning away from me. I

looked over at Tyler who shrugged. He had obviously been like this all night.

"But I am here for you," he turned back to look at me. Then he sat up putting his back against the wall, he put his knees up and rested his head on them.

"She hates me doesn't she," he whispered.

"No, she is madly in love with you she just doesn't want to be treated like shit," I said, he just started crying again. This was one of the few times I had seen Reid Garwin cry. I edged over to him and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Legs, what do I do, You know these things"

"I think you need to show her how much you love her." I said.

"Be romantic," he said questioningly

"Yeah,"

"I can't be romantic!" he said.

"Yeah you can, remember you had all those ideas of how I could get Izzie back," Tyler said from the other side of the room.

"But that's Legs, she is totally different,"

"Still all romance crap, like that song idea you had," Tyler said suddenly remembering what Reid had said.

"Yeah, you could sing her a song," I said,

"Like what?"

"Point, but I'm sure you will think of something, come on lets go," I said grabbing Reid hand, he got up and followed me down the corridor, Tyler followed suit. We got to the car and Reid just lay in the back.

"Blondie cheer up?" I said

"How can I, I told you it's not worth doing anything without her,"

Tyler just shook his head and looked at me, I raised an eyebrow and smiled. He hand my hand. And stroked the back of it with his palm. I looked up at him and he mouthed 'I love you'.

I then pulled off down the main road at speed, I suddenly remembered dinner. And handbrake turned into the kebab place. Tyler got out and ordered 5 kebabs, while I sat in the car with Reid.

"You know Blondie, I'm glad you found Cynthia,"

"What do you mean,"

"I mean, you finally found love that you would do anything for,"

"I already had that love for you, THIS love is different,"

"Now what do you mean,"

"I mean, with you I would do anything for you and I always will but with Cynthia I want to do more than anything, I just feel so lost without her, she is constantly on my mind and I see

her everywhere I look, so when I'm not with her, I'm blind" he said. It took my breath away.

"Tell her that," I said finally coming back to the real world.

"Why?" he scoffed

"Because I just got totally lost in your words, it was so Romantic," I smiled, we sat in silence until Tyler came back. I started the engine and put some music on finally.

_In the shadows by the Rasmu_s came on, it seemed whenever I was in the car with Reid some sort of Metal music was on.

Anyway we listened until I pulled up at my home. I turned back to look at Reid who was still in the same position as earlier. I jumped out the car and ran inside.

"Tia, there is someone here to see you," I said. She followed me outside where she met the eyes of none other than Reid Garwin. She let out a sharp breath rolled her eyes and turned

around. I put my arm in front of her and pushed in into the rain. Tyler ran over to me and we watched what was about to happen.

"I love you," Reid shouted through the rain.

"Sure thing Reid," she shouted back.

"Its true, I was an idiot!"

"I know that!"

He started to walk towards her, she just stood there.

"I bet you didn't know this," he said.

"I would do more than anything for you, I see you everywhere and when you're gone I am blind, you're the only thing on my mind and when you're gone I can't think and like the air I breathe I need you to survive I just can do it on my own you _are my life_" He said.

Now he was absolutely drenched. So was she. They stood in silence as the rain beated down on them, and then out of the blue she just ran towards him and jumped in his arms. He fell over backwards and they kissed.

My heart melted. I was so happy. It's almost like I felt their hearts glue back together.

I looked at Tyler, did he have a tear in his eye? I kissed his cheek and went inside. He followed me.

"Hey baby," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey you," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. He leant down and kissed me. I grabbed the kebabs and called Jenny she came running down.

"Hey mama Hey pah" She said to me and Tyler grabbing her kebab. Tyler and I just looked at each other and laughed.

"What you been doing?" Tyler said to her also grabbing his food.

"Testing out my eye abilities," she said scoffing the food in front of her. "Watch!" she said mouth full. She turned her eyes Black then blue. Tyler looked at me and I shrugged.

"You can control it now then?" he said. She nodded. I sat down next to Tyler and stole a chip to change the subject.

"Hey you have your own." He moaned.

"Finders keepers." I said smiling. About 5 minutes later 2 drenched lovers came through the door. I ran upstairs and got them some towels. When I came back down Reid followed me to the kitchen,

"Hey Legs?" he said.

"Yeah Blondie,"

"Thanks for everything, you have no idea what it means to me"

"Yeah I think I do," I laughed. He gave me a big bear hug. Then Tia ran in and hugged me.

"Sheesh guys what is this, attack Izzie day?" I said being choked my Tia's tight hold.

"No its thank Izzie for saving our life day," She said.

"Well can I please breathe," she let go of me and I laughed. We ended up watching Romeo and Juliet. I was cuddled in Tyler's arms, and jenny was in mine, and for once it seemed safe.

But there was always that stupid niggled voice in the back of my head that said.

_19 days Isablle, 19 days until your mine,_

* * *

Im ill again. But no its not swine flu before you ask, just a bug ;)

and here you go, did you like my adaption of a line from the prolouge of Romeo and Juillet. - i was thinking im gonna make a covenant story based on R+J :)

Reviiew x


	20. Notes

I woke up in Tyler's arms. Reid and Cynthia were asleep. It was very cute; Reid was snoring loudly and lying with one of his legs off the couch, and one arm around Tia who was lying next

to him with her head on his chest. They looked so peaceful, how she can possibly sleep with the never-ending foghorn snore that is Reid Garwin. I removed Tyler's arm from my waist and

sat up. I ran my hands through my hair, time for a haircut me thinks. I looked at the huge grandfather clock that stood in the doorway, it marked 4 o clock. 2 hours before school. I better

go and make Jenny's breakfast. So I walked through to the kitchen.

"Hey Chase," I said sleepily opening the fridge. I was looking around for the milk when it occurred to me what I just said. I stood there as the penny dropped. My eyes widened and I slammed the fridge door shut.

"CHASE!" I said backing away from him. Oh my god he was gorgeous. Evil bastard but still as gorgeous as years ago.

"Hey sweetie," he said to me, casually leaning on my work surface, arms crossed smiling a very seductive smile. See how I fell for him once before.

"I have 19 days!" I said hitting the wall on the other side of the room.

"I couldn't stay away from you I NEEDED to see you, I craved you, and this is the first time we have spoken," he suddenly appeared in front of me, I jumped back.

"In ages" he finished. He lifted his hand to my face and gently touched it. I felt myself quiver.

Just remember EVIL. He leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head.

"Oh come on baby, might as well start what we get to finish in now," he looked at his watch

"18 days,"

"You're not going to win me Chase," I spat.

"You really think Blondie and Baby boy are gonna save you," he laughed walking away from me.

"What about Caleb and Pouge who kicked your ass."

"Caleb and Pouge will be....pre-occupied" he laughed.

"I will NEVER be yours" I said slapping him. He clutched his face.

"You're so lucky I love you Izzie," he said before leaving. I gasped and leant on the doorframe. I wiped away the sweat from my brow. How is it that I know he is evil but he still makes me

melt? I closed my eyes and tried to forget what just happened. When I opened them I saw Tyler very sleepily walk towards me. I smiled at him and gave him a really tight hug.

"Morning sweetie," he said, I flinched at the word. He moved back and looked at me funny.

"Hey?" I said.

"What's wrong?" he said. Do I tell him what just happened? Can I risk his feelings.

"Nothing honey, I'm just tired," I said smiling.

"Sure?"

"yeah, want some breakfast?" I said hugging him again

"If is bacon and eggs , yeah"

I put on the breakfast and it was done within 5 minutes, I put Reid's, Tia's and Jenny's in the oven to keep them warm. Then went to get in the shower. It was boiling hot just how I liked

it. As I was washing my hair the door swung open. I screamed then I realised it was Tyler.

"Hey, it's just me!" he said

"What are you doing in here?" I said getting back in the shower.

"I needed the loo," he said, openly going to the toilet in front of me.

"There are other bathrooms" I said laughing,

"Yeah but I wanted a shower as well," He opened the shower door and got in with me.

"You steal my hot water," I said splashing him.

"No, I share your hot water," he replied kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. It felt so strange like underneath a waterfall. When he finally pushed

me away, I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. And went to put my school uniform on. I finally found that tie that I had been looking for since the start of term. I got

dressed, dried my hair and curled it at the ends. And dusted some make-up. I was just finishing up when Tyler walked into my room.

"You have your own room!" I laughed.

"I can't keep away from you," he said.

"I'm being stalked in my own home,"

As I got downstairs I saw they were all still asleep. I sat next to jenny and woke her up. Her bright blue eyes looked up at me and she smiled.

"Morning mummy," she said. Giving me a kiss.

"Morning you, break is in the oven then go have a shower." I said to her pushing her of the sofa then moving onto the foghorn and sleeping beauty.

"Blondie, wake up,"

He didn't ever stir.

"BLONDIE," I shouted.

Nothing.

I had enough of calling his name so I grabbed a leg that was off the edge of the sofa and pulled as hard as I can. He flew onto the floor, woke up and looked at me very startled.

"Wha' was tha' fo' " he said sleepily.

"School, breakfast is in the oven," I said

"Okay mother," he said with his signature Reid Garwin smile. I then tried to wake Tia up. She hit me a few times.

"Not now Reid, later," she mumbled. I started to laugh and looked at an embarrassed Reid on the floor, she then hit me again.

"It's not Reid its Izzie and if you don't open your eyes I am gonna splash you with very cold water," I said summoning a glass of water from the kitchen. Reid started to laugh as I counted down from 5.

"5,4,3,2,1" I said before throwing the water on her face. She sat up and screamed.

"OH MY GOSH IZZIE,THATS FREEZING!"

I told her the same thing I told Reid and Jenny, We all went to the kitchen and ate breakfast. Soon joined by Tyler and it was very nice and peaceful. For once.

Tyler Jenny and I climbed into my car while Reid and Tia took the hummer. We stopped off at Jenny's school.

"Thanks mama," she said kissing me on the cheek.

"See you later Pah," she said to Tyler hugging him before jumping out the car and meeting her friends. She does make me laugh.

"Taken to calling you Pah I see," I said to Tyler as I pulled on to the main road; which seemed like the millionth billionth time this month week.

"Yep, I kind of like it to be honest," he laughed.

"Good thing," I said as we pulled into the parking lot. He leaned over and kissed me. I frowned at him.

"I have to do it when were lone a lot because I can't do it when everyone else is here,"

"Well I kind of like that." I siads mimicking his quote from earlier. We clambered out the car and he walked mye to my first lesson.

Maths, Urg. At least I had it with Pouge. I walked into my lesson and saw Pouge sitting in our usual space. Kira was bothering him, does she really think she has a chance when he is

getting married tomorrow? I walked over and slammed my books on the table making her jump.

"Morning Kira," I spat.

"Isabelle," she said snobbily then carried on annoying Pouge,

"So you know it's normal to get cold feet, so if you want we could—" I cut her off.

"Oh just shut up Kira, you stand no chance, he is getting married tomorrow and there is no way in hell he would ever give a second glance as your fugly face so could you please leave this TAKEN man alone and go do something worthwhile with your life like getting a Chlamydia because to be honest I think you need it sleep around."

Pouge just burst out laughing. Followed by the whole class, I didn't realise it had gone so quiet. Kira's face turned scarlet as she ran up the steps on the lecture room and hid in the back

of class.

"Thanks," Pouge said still laughing.

"No problem, I've been wanting to say that for ages."

It went silent between us.

"You don't have cold feet do you?" I asked him. He twirled a pen in his fingers then looked down at his book.

"Pouge?"

"Well, I love her and I want to get married, I'm just so nervous,"

"It's totally normal, honest,"

"I just don't know if im ready for kate if you know what I mean,"

"Oh the totally controlling flirtatious party girl that is Kate Tunney you mean,"

He nodded sheepishly.

"Oh that's really not helping, I meant all that but also the caring loving and amazing girl that is Kate Tunney,"

He smiled. We were talking the whole of maths, did no work, and then it was time for our next lesson. Psychology, I had this with everyone. I took a seat next to Tyler and he held my

hand under the table. Half way through the lesson he let's go and writes me a note. I was watching his hand movements intently. Studying his every movement.

I was thinking about the night I had ahead of me, Hen night. Crazyness. This is going to be fun. I was lost in my thoughts when Tyler finally passed me the note, it was beautifully folded

and the handwriting was really neat.

_I love you, having cravings again_

_It's been too long a whole hour : (_

_I wanna take you somewhere for lunch. Fancy going to my Dads restaurant?_

_Tyler xxx_

I read it and smiled. Reid who for once was not asleep saw me smiling and grabbed the note. I gasped. But I couldn't do anything about it because Mr Steel was in the middle of a lecture. He raised an eyebrow and scribbled something down in his messy writing and passed it back to me.

**Seriously guys, **

**You could have told me. **

**Tyler dinner sounds wonderful, pick me up after class ;) **

**And I love you too. **

I burst out laughing. Then Pouge from behind me grabbed the note and read it. Before scribbling something.

_Woop Baby boy, get in there. Again...?_

_I would love dinner as well. I'm starving. XD_

From this Caleb stole the note laughed and wrote something.

**Must be love love love. **

**That's cute but why didn't you tell us,**

**Izzie I'm heartbroken ;) You stole Tyler from me.**

**Dinner at 12. It's a date.**

And of course Sarah read this and wrote down something.

_**Why am I always like the last to know things?**_

_**And Tyler does your Dad's restaurant do lasagne**__?_

**12 it is then x**

Sarah threw it at kate. Who opened and read, giggled then wrote down a little note of her own.

_Sweetness. XD_

_Tyler take good care of her or I might just have to kill you. _

_12 cant wait, hunnggrrryyy. Xx_

Cynthia finally got the note.

**Hey never mind you sarah knowing last, I didn't know! Im crushed**

**Izzie our relationship is over. **

**After dinner that is anyway. X**

She then threw the note back to Tyler who was not impressed. He unfolded it, read it and slid it across the table at me. And smiled. I wrote

Lunch sounds good guys.  
Love you all.  
Except Tia, This was over before it began when I saw you shagging Reid.  
I'm sorry Caleb but you have my dearest Sarah I had to get back at you somehow.  
Reid Keep away from my man  
Pouge okay you can eat later.  
Sarah Tia is right she knew last so don't worry and I'm sure then do lasagne.  
Kate, same said with Pouge and he knows that and Tyler won't ever hurt me.

So please for god sake stop reading out notes or I am gonna come back there and whip your asses into next week!

Isabelle-ey-wellie-doo-dah x

I passed the note back to the guys who either laughed or gasped.

That had to be the BEST ever lesson.

* * *

_Ill again lol._

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_Reviiew_

_and thanks **.1010 **for that really nice comment. It made me feel all warm and tingly inside. _

_And of course to my WONDERFUL **Cynthia. :)**_

**_and Lovely Lo_**

**_ANND_**

**heartbreakerginny**

**and**

**Kaylasimms1990**

**and if you added my story to alerts. **

**and if i forgot you im sorry. xxxx**


	21. Felt like love

I just about zoned out of our lesson after the whole note fiasco. I couldn't really think about much. Just impending doom, lovely subject and Tyler and I. Which was slightly better, its a strange mixture to think about but boy, they were the only things running through my mind.

I don't remember much of the lesson either, just Tyler constantly writing me little things like.

Hey Gorgeous,  
Meet you outside class then we can head back to OUR house, ;)

I was beginning to love the fact he was moving in with me. Every time I think about it I smile like a goon. And right on queue there goes the face, all wide and smiley. I saw Reid begging to chuckle.

_What is it goon? _I sent via telepathy, my new way of communication with the Blonde rebel, keeps Caleb away from the 'plans'. All the boys developed it when they ascended but as far as Caleb knows, we don't use it *winks*.

**Nout, what with the extra smiley face Legs.**

_Just thinking_

**About**

_Guess? _I wasn't going to say anything because to be frank I didn't know if Tyler was ready to tell everyone.

**How crap your life would be without me?**

_Ohh-emmm-gee how did you guess? _

**I know these things **I glanced over at him and he was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I winked at him. Then suddenly picked up on everyone else's thoughts.

It happens, ever since I got my 'mind' powers even If I didn't want to I could randomly pick up on things. Luckily I got Mr Steel's thought, he was about to ask Reid a question.

_Head up Blondie he is gonna ask you about Nature and Nurture,_

And without further a due Mr steel spoke.

"Mr Garwin could you please tell me your views on how Nature and Nurture can effect behaviour"

**HELP! **Reid mind shouted, it's very painful. I flinched.

_Nature is what you're born with, we all have that power inside of us to act evil and good but it's the Nurturing from our parents that allows us to act upon each side, for example there are two types of people in the world, good and bad. The bad people aren't destined to be bad but their nurture allows them to act upon it. _

Reid regurgitated that entire paragraph and was given a good mark from Mr Steel. He then dismissed us and Reid and I ran outside the classroom.

"Thank you so much Legs," he said hugging me.

"I _didn't hear_ her say anything," Caleb said Sternly from behind me.

"Oh Caleb, lighten of a little, I was using it for good,"

"What for a huge convosation the whole of the lesson, I kept picking up on it and its distracting stop it right,"

"Scout, Its not effecting either of us hugely, what happened, happened get of our case," I said looking up at him.

He went to say something back to me but Sarah stopped him.

"Come with me to dorm so I can get ready for lunch," she said grabbing his arm. I smiled at her and she winked. They walked off down the corridor. I stood with Reid waiting for Tia and Tyler for about 5 minutes. Kate and Pouge agreed to meet us there. SO we were just waiting for them. When they finally emerged from the classroom Reid and I were lying on the floor pretending to be dead.

"Hahaha very funny," Tyler said picking my up.

"Were dead from hunger," I whispered.

"waiting to loooonnnng" Reid said from the floor, Tia was having trouble getting him up. I laughed at her attempts; so pitiful. I jumped out of Tyler's arms and went to kick Reid. He jumped up to protect himself; we then headed back to my house. Wait I mean mine and Tyler's house. When we got in Reid and Cynthia assigned themselves a room. And trust me you DO NOT want to know. I shuddered as I walked past to my... I mean our room.

I sat on the bed, not really wanting to go to lunch in 5 minutes, I sighed, then picked up a dress and slipped it on.

"It will do," I said looking in the mirror, smoothing the dress out. This makes my bum look, lumpy. Grr. I then laughed to myself. Tyler came in and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey," he said kissing my neck.

"Hey,"

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. He looked at my shoulder, I had a burn from the trampoline. It looked like a hickey, admittedly. He poked it and I flinched for the second time today.

"Who did that?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Chace Crawford." I said with a deadly serious look on my face. He raised both eyebrows. I hit him

"No you idiot, Kate and I were messing around on the trampoline and she dragged me and I got burnt." I gave him a kiss and he finally smiled. Stupid boy, he actually believed me. I don't even know Chace Crawford for Pete's sake.

We walked out to the corridor and looked at each both knew the task ahead, getting Reid and Tia. Tyler pushed me in the door and I closed my eyes.

"Ahem," I said. When I opened my eyes, I wish I hadn't. I saw a naked Reid.

"Hey," he said standing there making no attempt to get any coverage.

"Oh fuck Reid, put some clothes on!"

"Fine," he said grabbing some jeans to cover him 'manlyness'

"Lets go," I said, just as Tia came out of the bathroom in her dress; thank god.

I dragged her out the room

"Break my bed much?" I said. She laughed and we all piled into my car. Reid soon followed.

We got to Luke's resturaunt where I greeted him, I hadn't seen him in a while. He gave me a huge hug. Like Audrey he was like my second father.

"Hey Isabelle, good to see you dear." He said with his piercing blue eyes, like Tylers. He definitely looked the youngest of all the elders because he has the uncanny ability to not use. It was inspired. Tyler said it was just because he always wanted to be normal. That story always makes me cry so I won't go into it but long story short he was the age he should be.

"Hey Luke," I said hugging him back then walking into the restaurant while he spoke to Tyler. I sat down and got funny looks.

"Hey it was Reid and Tia we were waiting for, not me" I said, they all raised eyebrows and tilted heads.

"Oi, what I've been here a few months and it is already commonly known I have no time scale what so ever, tyvm." I crossed my arms and they laughed at my text language. Tyler finally joined us and we sat down to eat. It felt really weird not having Jenny there, like something was missing. Btu I put that to the back of my mind and tried to enjoy the meal.

Whenever I looked at Tyler something just made me feel good, maybe it was the eyes, or maybe it was just knowing I was safe, what ever it was. It felt like love.

* * *

Sorry for not updating, I've excuses if you wanna hear them.

And do you like the slightly diff writing style? and hope you liked the mushy ending.

Bailee I'm sorry about the last chapter, stupid comp and all. : ) So that was for you.

Revieww.

xxx


	22. Hello Father Dearest

I stumbled towards my next lesson. Geography, hence forth known as geoggers. I don't really remember a lot about lunch. Yep I was slightly tipsy. But that's Pouge's fault. I think. Because I **think** it was him who was filling up my glass. Anyway I blame the alcohol. I tried as hard as I could to concentrate on the lecture. But sometimes I just laughed.

Man I hate Pouge, note to self. Kill.

About half way through I got that horrible sinking feeling in my stomach.

You know when you're about to throw up. No, no, no. No. NOO! I grabbed the water bottle from my bag an just chugged. I threw in a few tablets. And hoped for the best. I lay my head on the table.

_I hate you. _

**What?**

_I hate you._

**Why?**

_I'm now about to throw up in the middle of a LECTURE because of you. _I thought loudly.

**Can we save this for later, in a test at the moment. **

_Hope you fail Pouge. _

**Already done. **I heard him chuckle. I stared at the clock. 3 minutes. Tick tock.

Why did time move so s l o w l y when you want it to go fast?

Once lesson was done I met up with everyone. My tipsy-ness had worn of a little bit. Enough for me to pounce on Pouge when he gets here.

"Hey Stickie," Tia said leaning against my car.

"Yo," I said sitting on the bonnet.

"Still tipsy?"

"Meh,"

"Wasn't there something we were meant to do tonight?" Then as she said that I remembered, The hen night.

"FUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!" I said jumping in the car.

"Bugger," she returned also jumping in the car.

I sped out of Spencer and too Jenny's school. I jumped out the car and ran to her classroom. I saw her grabbing her coat and bag. I ran up behind her and carried her to the car.

"Hi to you too," she said kicking her feet out.

"Shhh!" I said strapping her in the car.

How the hell could we forget? I mean its KATE'S for one thing, and it was a hen do? This is so stupid. I looked at Tia and we both were thinking the same thing. Mass e-mail.

Were just gonna invite every girl in the school, hire a stripper or two and get some supplies at the local.

Sooo first stop on the list is the local. We all jumped out the car.

"If she ever find out-" Tia began

"Which she won't," I interrupted her. She smiled and grabbed the trolley, Jenny jumped inside it and we ran through the shop.

"Banners?" I shouted. I heard a faint yes in the background.

"Balloons?" she said. I nodded. I grabbed the trolley and ran down the aisle. I forgot about my slight in-ability to run in a straight line and this was not helped by the slight alcohol consumption, anyway I started running wonky, before Tia could stop me I went straight past her, and flew into someone else's trolley, I fell on the floor and skidded.

Tia ran over in hysterics. I was laughing so much I couldn't get up. I also heard mens laugher coming from the corner.

"Paahhh!" Jenny said. Flinging her arms out. Then I knew who it was.

"Hey Ty, can you help me up?" I said. He walked round the corner and pulled my up. I shook the dust from my skirt and smiled.

"What are you doing here Ty?" Tia said.

"Umm....." he said. Looking behind us in the distance. We turned to see a bundle of food, balloons etc. Basically the things we had just been throwing in our trolley. When the bundle arrived it went straight into the trolleys, the food, balloons etc went on the floor and a person flew through the air.

It of course was Reid. We watched in amazement as he gracefully flew like a bird. He hit the floor with a thud, not so graceful.

We were silent. He got up and wiped his top before casually walking over to us.

"Who put that there?" he said. We all just doubled over laughing. He was scarlet with shame.

"Have you guys forgotten Pouge's Stag do?" I asked innocently, when everyone had got them selves together.

"No...Well Yes," Reid said.

"Not in the strictly 'forgotten' sense." Tyler added, looking desperate.

"Yeah, more like the sense of us...." Said Reid, he was struggling to find the words he needed.

"Putting it to the back of our minds," Tyler said, looking pleased he had managed to think up an excuse.

"Until now,"

They looked at each other and Hi fived. I shook my head.

"You never learn do you," I said walking away with my slightly battered trolley. Tia shouted she was gonna stay with Reid and she would help me set up later. Great.

"Mummy?" Jenny said.

"Uhuh sweetie,"

"You know daddy,"

"Which one,"

"Not pah, Daddy," she said as if I was the most stupid person ever. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What about him, and don't call him daddy."

"Alright, what do I call him then?" she said.

"Call him, Chase and anyway what did you wanna say babe?"

"I saw ...Chase today and he told me to tell you—"

"What?" I said, lowering my voice,

"He came to my school and at first I was really scared, then he just spoke to me and then I was okay anyway he told me to say---"

"What did he say to you exactly to calm you down." I said starting to worry frantically.

_Jenny pov_

"_Hey baby girl," My dad said to me. I backed away from him._

"_Jenny, don't turn your back on me please, I wont hurt you, I love you im your father not the villan."_

"_I will never forgive you for what you said you will do to mummy."_

"_I didn't mean that, your mummy knows that, I love her too, just give me a chance to be a good dad?" he smiled at me, I don't think I should trust him but....._

"_One chance," I said. He smiled and sat down the other side of the fence. _

"_So what have you been doing?" _

"_Just school," I said sitting down. "What have you been doing?"_

"_Just been around, have you seen Tyler recently?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Mummy's friend Tyler?" he said with a harsh tone. _

_I didn't want to answer. This is when I knew he was up to something. I was gonna be a spy and find out what. _

"_Umm...I haven't actually,"_

"_Okay then sweetie," he said harshly again. Then the bell went. I got up and walked towards the school,_

"_Jenny" he called. I turned_

"_Tell mummy, see you tomorrow,"_

My hearts sank. Noo. Not tomorrow.

* * *

SORRY GUYS, I've had trouble writing that would be why this is utter shit,  
I'm sorry, its end of term and my birthday is this Friday soo... Its been busy. 

Love you though

Review xx


	23. BulletProof

I gripped the trolley so hard my knuckles went white. I lost the rhythm of my breathing and felt a little light headed.

"Mummy?" I heard jenny call. I managed to hold myself up. Why must I always faint. I was leaning over the trolley when she jumped out and ran across the shop.

"Jee-nn" was all I could manage.

I sat on the floor next to the trolley. And rested my head on my knees. I had forgotten the time I had left. And it seems he has shortened it. I'm not prepared. I'm scared.

But he doesn't have to know that. I got up straightened out my clothes and walked casually in the direction of jenny. I saw her clinging onto Tyler. Sobbing, Saying that things were her fault. He looked so shocked. Just holding her in his arms, sometimes I wish he was her dad.

I walked around the corner smiling. He looked so confused and Jenny just looked up at me with surprise. I picked up jenny and smiled at her.

"Stop crying, I'm fine" I said to her.

"Sure," Tyler said grabbing my waist.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine, Let's just go home,"

I found Tia and handed her the trolley. She just accepted it and went to the till. I put Jenny down and told her we needed to talk later. Not with Tyler. She held my hand and we headed towards the shop.

"Izzie, are you sure," He said.

"Yes, Tyler I know you care but I need to be on my own for now, you're not always gonna be here to protect me, I love you talk to you tomorrow." I walked out and headed towards the car. Jenny was already in the passenger seat and we went home.

I couldn't help think about how brave she was. I wouldn't have been able to do what she has done. My little trooper. I sat her down in the living room.

"I'm not going to lie to you, as long as your promise me something?"

"What's the promise?" she said.

"You do anything I tell you to, if I tell you to run and never look back you do it, if I tell you to leave me where I lay, you do it. If I tell you to grab this money, and get on the next plane to anywhere. Do it." She nodded.

"Chase, yes, is your father. But not from choice, I did have to give you up. I wish I didn't. Now he is coming for you and me, and he wants your powers and he is going to hurt you."

"He said he wouldn't and that he loves me!" she said shaking her head

"Listen to me, he doesn't love you!"

"HE DOES!" she shouted.

"JENNIFER I TOLD YOU TO LISTEN TO ME!" she jumped back.

"You father, is a bastard, we want nothing to do with him and for as long as I am your mother you will have nothing to do with him okay. Just trust me."

"I trust you," she said getting up and going upstairs. I was slightly shocked; but pulled myself together. This time I'm gonna be Bulletproof.

_Been there, done that, messed around_

_I'm having fun, don't put me down_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_I won't let you in again_

_The messages I've tried to send_

_My information's just not goin in_

_Burning bridges, shore to shore_

_I break away from something more_

_I'm not to, not to love until it's cheap_

_Been there, done that, messed around_

_I'm having fun, don't put me down_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_This time baby_

_I'll be Bulletproof_

_This time baby_

_I'll be Bulletproof_

_I won't let you turn around,_

_I'll tell you now, I'm much too proud_

_To walk away from something when it's dead_

_Do do do your dirty worst_

_Come out to play when you are hurt_

_There's certain things that should be_

_Left unsaid_

_Tick tick tick tick on the watch_

_Life's too short for me to stop_

_Oh baby, your time is running out_

_I won't let you turn around_

_And tell me now, I'm much too proud_

_All you do is fill be up with doubt_

_This time baby_

_I'll be Bulletproof_

_This time baby  
_

_I'll be bulletproof_

_This time, I'll be Bulletproof_

_This time, I'll be Bulletproof_

_This time baby_

_I'll be Bulletproof_

_This time baby _

_I'll be Bulletproof_

_This time baby, this time baby_

_This time baby, this time_

_This time baby, this time baby_

_Bulletproof_

It's not gonna get to me this time.

Right now. I need to sort out kate's hen party. Crap. We don't even have a party place. Just have it here then.

I got on the computer. Still humming Bulletproof. And started typing the mass email.

_ATTENTION GIRLS OF SPENCER. _

_I know it's very very very short notice but its Kate Tunney's Hen party tonight and you are invited. Lucky you because there are gonna be strippers and alcohol. And food. _

_So get here at 11 and we will be going all night ;)_

_Izziie. _

I clicked send. Then walked over to the phone; I grabbed the yellow pages and looked for a stripper for tonight. I was laughing as I did it. Can you imagine Kate's face? I can. It's funny

anyway. I managed to hire a group. Kate is gonna kill me. I made a cuppa and sat in the living room waiting for Tia to arrive.

This might just be the most relaxed time I have had in a while. I mean even sleeping isn't very relaxing for me anymore.

I smiled as I thought, if this was my normal life something would have blown up by now, or some axe wielding maniac would have walked through the door...Wielding an axe; obviously.

I watch too many horror films for my own good. I drank my cuppa and enjoyed that warm tingly feeling. I let the heat warm my hands and I closed my eyes to imagine some beach away

from everywhere; the wind was warm with a slight breeze and the ocean was clear with a steady beat. The sand was golden and the sun beat down on my skin as I lay on my palm

branch hammock. This is my happy place. I loved to escape when I could.

Then I heard. "Mum!" I did not want to open my eyes. Ever, I liked it here!!!! I was safe here.

There was that noise again. "Mum!" Just go away leave me on my beach. Leave me alllone. My eyes then shot open. I realised it was jenny not an annoying noise.

"Yesss!" I said, I was tired of always being needed; I never get time to myself anymore.

Don't think like that.

Why?

She is your daughter.

Oh yeah.

Okay....now I'm insane I'm having a full convosation with myself IN MY HEAD!

"Phone...for you" she said sheepishly thrusting out the phone.

"I didn't hear it ring?" I said taking it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey sweetie,"

"Why do you insist on bothering me, you had a deal I have a whole other week"

"Have you ever known me to keep my promises? And I didn't bother you, I was the one being bothered by your...I mean OUR perfect child." I looked at jenny, and pointed to the chair. I was fuming with her at this moment.

"Go fuck yourself you bastard" I cursed down the phone.

"Aren't you polite? Look just to tell you, I will see you tonight and oh yeah on your ring would you like diamond or ruby? Your darling daughter reminded me too ask."

"What ring?" I said confused.

"Your wedding ring, that was my way of telling you that were getting married, I thought tonight would be a good time to propose, bye sweetie."

The line went dead. I slammed in into the bay, picked it up and slammed it again and again until bits went flying from the phone. I pulled the cord out and cut it up with scissors.

"You do not EVER use this phone again!" I shouted at jenny, making her jump.

"Why?" she said.

"I will tell you why darling" I said kneeling in front of her talking very quietly.

"BECAUSE CHASE IS A VERY BAD MAN AND YOU MAY HAVE JUST RUINED EVERYTHING BY TOUCHING THAT PHONE YOUNG LADY,"

"YOU RUINED EVERY THING IN THE FIRST PLACE BY EVEN BEING WITH HIM!"

"DONT YOU THINK I DONT KNOW WHEN I MADE MISTAKES, BUT THAT MISTAKE LEAD TO ME BEING BLESSED WITH MY BABY GIRL, DONT YOU EVER QUESTION ME AGAIN, AND GET UPSTAIRS AND PACK NOW!" I was screaming at this point she was shocked.

"Why? Where am I going mummy?" she said starting to cry.

"TO AUDREY'S I CANT DEAL WITH THIS NOW, JUST GO" she stood there.

"Now." I said talking quietly again. Pointing towards the stairs; She sniffed and ran upstairs. I fell to the floor in fury.

I wasn't going to cry though.

Bullet proof ,Bullet proof.

Oh god, Isabelle just stay **Bulletproof.**

* * *

There you go. I'm writing the next chapter now; I'm really into it again ;)

Reviiew. x


	24. Back in that happy place

As I lay on the floor I realised how dusty it was. It wouldn't do us any harm to hover before the party. I couldn't help but feel very guilty for what I did to jenny I kept trying to justify what happened with the excuse; she deserved it because now, not only do I have to be with chase, I have to marry him while she is doted on.

That's the illusion he has created for her. I don't blame her for falling for it, I did. That's why she is alive. I still remember every word he said.

She came down the stairs. Eyes red from crying. She was dragging a huge suitcase.

"Moving?" I said grabbing the car keys.

"You told me to get out, so I have taken everything"

"I never said get out, and you're going for the night because I'm having a party you're not invited to, but don't think you're getting away with what you did."

She started to cry again. I just grabbed the suitcase and walked to the car. She climbed it looking like I had just given her a death sentence. It was a silent drive to the Simms manor. She just kept looking at me she was trying to get to my mind but I closed it off from her. Occasionally I got a pain in my ear telling me she was still trying. We pulled up at the manor and I got out the car and slammed the door. She was really pushing it.

I dragged her suitcase across the gravel and up the steps. When I got to the door I punched it three times. Then looked around. I realised she was still in the car.

This really is the last straw. I can be dealing with a mood swinging child when I'm in a bit of a sticky life and death situation.

Tyler answered to door. I just walked in dragging the suitcase.

"Where's Audrey?"

"So I get no hey,"

"Tyler this isn't the time to pick a fight with me," I warned, He walked over and hugged me.

"I wasn't picking a fight, calm down okay?" he whispered in my ear, I nodded.

We broke away and I ran upstairs.

"AUDREY!" I shouted.

"Yes dear," I heard from the kitchen. So I ran all that way downstairs again and burst into the kitchen.

"I have to leave Jens here, she is driving me mad and may have just ruined my entire life, I will explain later just please god keep her safe and away from every phone....and block your mind from her," I said. Audrey nodded as I handed her the large pink suitcase. I then ran outside to the porch and I saw jenny running the opposite way down the drive.

She picked the wrong day.

I flung off my heels and ran after her at full speed. My feet were cut up by the stones but I was closing the gap between us. She ran out onto the main road and I was so scared she would be hit by a car. Luckily there was nothing so I carried on running. Before I knew it we had run a half mile away from Tyler's house, we were right inside the town. I finally managed to get in arms length of her but she sped up.

Where she was finding this energy from I don't know. I spotted some grass....a soft landing and made the rational decision to rugby tackle her. I grabbed her waist and we went flying onto the grass field.

"Get off me!" she exclaimed. She managed to wriggle out of my grasp.

"DONT DO THIS JENNY!" I shouted after her.

"WHY!" she yelled back, now standing up.

"Because I am your mother and I love you, you just don't know the extent of damage you have done!" I said getting up myself.

"I WISH YOU WERENT MY MOTHER, I HATE YOU, YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME SEE DAD!"

That cut me deep.

"Well I am your mother and you better learn to live with it and don't worry miss perfect you will see your father soon enough because he is going to force me to marry him and it will RUIN my ENTIRE life all because of you, and you have to live with that burden the rest of your life as you see me putting my life on the line for you when you don't even DESERVE IT! Now come HERE AND WE WILL GO HOME." I grabbed her wrist. A bit harder than I meant to and she kicked and screamed at me. I put her in a fireman's carry and walked back in the direction we ran.

I can't believe it has come to this.

On the journey home she got out of my hold a few times. So I was not holding her upside down. This of course didn't stop her from scratching at my legs. I carried on marching to the house though.

"I love you Jenny, I don't want to argue with you, just forgive me for it okay?" I said as we walked up the drive.

"Do you really mean what you said about dad?"

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't say it, the dad you know isn't the man he really is, I promise you."

I walked straight through the house to the living room and plonked her down on the sofa.

I began to walk away.

"I'm sorry, can't I just come home with you? I will sleep through the party"

"No Jenny, you can't not just because of the party but because your safe here, I'm sorry"

"But mummy please,"

I just nodded to Audrey on the way out and left.

"Can I come back with you?" Tyler said following me to the car.

"Sure thing." I said he got in the passenger seat. I rubbed my head.

"How did it come to this?" I asked him; resting my head on the all too familiar steering wheel.

"Come to what baby?" He said wrapping an arm around me

"Me, arguing with Jenny" I said

"You're bound to argue,"

"I never thought she would to this though,"

"Do what?" he said, I could sense the tone of panic in his voice.

"I have to marry chase!" I said, choking up. "He can't make me, he can't, I don't want to marry him." A sneaky tear escaped my eye. Tyler didn't say anything.

"Who says you have to marry him?" Tyler said. Smiling to himself. He got out the car and walked round to the driver's seat. He started the car and drove in the direction of town.

I curled up on my seat and looked out of the window. We pulled up and smiths, the jewellers.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I was thinking, he can't marry you if you're already married, can he?"

I sat back on my chair. Was he asking me to marry him?

"I suppose not."

"So Belle, will you marry me?"

Even though I was kinda expecting it. I was shocked.

"YES!" I said hugging him. He jumped out of the car and dragged me in the jewellers. This shop was so expensive.

"Pick one," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. I ended up picking a little gold ring with a small diamond. He bought it without even looking at the price.

I'm shocked. Really gob smacked. I can't believe I was going to be Isabelle Simms. We jumped back in the car. And drove to the church.

"Why are we here?" I asked him. I'm not even christened.

"Lets get married now, we have no time to waist" he said grabbing my hand.

"But don't you think this is stealing Kate's thunder a little?" I said imagining how mad she would be when she found out I got married before her. It made me giggle.

"And not to mention I don't have a dress."

"Izzie, listen to me. We get married today then what ever happens I get to spend my life knowing I'm married to the girl I love and chase can't marry you either. Then when this has all blown over I will give you the best ceremony ever, no matter the cost." He smiled his best smile at me.

And as I walked down the aisle, I found myself back in that happy place.

* * *

Yeah its busy isn't it.

This is coming to an end. Only 3 more chapters to go and....I have a huge trick up my sleeve.

And Cynthia my birthday was very good thanks for asking :)

Reviiew x


	25. Costumes, Guns and a load of dancing

I got back to the mansion smiling like a goon. Yes I may be facing imminent death but.....

"I'M MARRIED TO TYLER SIMMS!" I shouted in my house as I walked in the door. I closed the door and leant on it. Still smiling. It felt completely stupid smiling like this, I couldn't help it. If you were married to him...wouldn't you smile too?

"You what girl?" I heard the familiar voice from the kitchen. I turned into the kitchen to see Sarah and Tia standing there.

Tia strode over to me and grabbed my hand. She inspected the ring and then showed my hand to Sarah. Sarah just beamed a smile at me.

"Do you want me to explain?" I said. " I think there is something you should know."

I ended up getting hold of Kate to tell her as well. I needed them to be on the lookout for Chase.

"Is this the same prick who tried to kill me with spider bites?" Kate said furiously.

"And the same guy who kidnapped me to get to Caleb?" Sarah said. I nodded.

"Well he can think again before he ruins MY Hen night. If I see him I will kill him."

I looked at her serious face then started laughing.

I can image her with a butcher's knife running down the garden. How would we explain that one? I shook the image from my head. And went to sit in the living room.

I stopped dead in the corridor.

"Remind me again, why I let you know where the spare keys are," I said to them.

"Why?"

"What have you done to my living room!!!!!!" I said. They had moved everything. It looked so different. It wasn't my cozy room anymore. That's when I dropped to the floor.

No dust.

At least they hovered.

So I got back up and sighed. Where am I supposed to relax now? In my room I will fall asleep! I shook my head. Why do I let people in my house? I walked upstairs to my room. It feels like I haven't been here in years. Which is kind of true because I haven't slept in this bed for a while. The legendary boxers and top were lying on my bed. I picked up the top and sat in its place. It smells like him. My husband.

That still makes me all giddy. I never thought, back in Cambridge, that I would ever see Tyler again. Let alone fall in love with him, and then when we broke up and he had Lydia, I never thought I would survive seeing him love someone who wasn't me. Now I'm married to him.

My life is crazy.

I placed the top on the back of my comfy chair along with the boxers. I then went to my wardrobe and picked out my outfit. The theme to this party was superhero theme and I was Batwoman.

I wore a tight black dress with the batman logo, a mask with bat ears, a yellow belt, and Black elbow length gloves. To finish the outfit I put on some knee high boots and a few yellow accessories. And last but not least...my cape. Obviously the best part of the outfit.

I sat on the end of my bed and rested for a few minutes. Later on there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hey, could you do my hair for me?" Tia said standing in the doorway.

She was wearing a super girl costume. It was blue tights with red pants over the top. She was also wearing a cut off top with the superman logo and a red eye mask.

"You look good," she said to me. I smiled.

"Well it takes time to look this beautiful." I said sarcastically. "So what do you want done?"

"I dunno you're the hair wizz." She said.

I ended up curling the two front parts to her hair and backcombing the rest. We then started talking about Chase.

"So...he is after you?" she said. A shaky tone in her voice.

"Uhuh,"

"And he might show tonight?"

"He will."

"Ohh," she said, I looked at her eyes in the mirror, they just showed pure fear.

"Its okay to be scared. I am too, don't worry you have Reid to protect you," I said really trying to calm her down. It wasn't all that successful.

"How do you know he will," she said sniffing a little

"Because I know Reid, he will be over here like....... me to chocolate, and it's me he wants, not you"

She smiled. I wish it was someone else telling me that. I hate always being the one to console people not the one being consoled. Even when I'm the one who needs in most.

Anyway I finished up her hair and we went downstairs.

"Izzie," Tia said as we reached the bottom on the stairs.

"Yah,"

Thanks, I needed that" she said. I nodded and walked to me new (very horribly renovated) living room. I sighed at the sight.

Maybe I could move a few things round.

"Don't even think about it that's a heavy ass couch and I am not moving it back," Sarah said walking up behind me.

"But please, its offending my eyes!"

"No way girl, come on! Have a drink before people start piling in!" she dragged me to the kitchen. She was wearing a cat woman outfit. Her long blonde hair was straightened and hanging beside her cheeks. She had neat whiskers painted next to her nose and the tip of her nose was pink. She basically wore the replica of the cat woman suit in the movies and she looked good.

Jealous much?

Anyway she handed me a margarita. And I beamed. She knows me weakness.

Sweet sweet marg.

"Hello old friend, how have you been? Missed me much?" I said holding the glass to my eye level. I took a sip and I got a wham of old nostalgia.

_I was hammered. Dancing around the old living room too Hey girl. I wrapped my arms around Tyler's neck and we were dancing like there was no tomorrow. _

I came back to reality. Note to self. Lay of the marg's not sensible to be blind drunk when there is a maniac after you.

We were all standing around in the kitchen waiting for Kate so the evening can begin. I was telling them about the weapons I had placed (or were going to place) in each room of the house.

"A gun?" Tia said spitting out her drink. I nodded.

"I'm serious, he is bad news and I am not having him hurt you."

"What about Jenny?"

"She's with Audrey."

I really hope he comes here first.

"I'm here!" Kate said. She was wearing a wonder woman outfit. Her hair was in tight ringlets that gave her normally straight lank hair loads of volume.

"You look amazing babe" I said hugging her. "Last day of freedom" I said. "I will be back in a minute, need to go get something."

I headed toward the door. Tia followed me, I shot her a look.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere alone," she said.

I pulled up outside the hunting shop in town. I had to admit I didn't want to step out the car when I looked like a prostitute. I shot a look to Tia who was walking along trying to cover herself. We entered the shop and a young lad was at the till. He was reading a fishing magazine, looking thoroughly bored. The bell rang as the door closed behind us. He looked up and his eyes widened.

Ew.

I rolled my eyes. And walked towards him

"How can I help you gorgeous ladies?" he said. It was strange hearing such a deep voice come from the lad. He sounded older than he looked.

"Let me handle this," Tia said brushing past me.

"I need a gun," she said.

"Do you have a license?"

"Umm....no? but pleaaase can we have just one?"

"No, I'm under oath with the law darling."

"Please sir," she said leaning over the counter, giving him a good shot down her top and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He went bright red. Who can blame him, Reid does it sometimes.

"Only if you date me," he said still not looking at her face. I knew what she would say if I didn't say anything. Not because she wanted to but because she was my friend she would do anything. But I wasn't gonna let her do that to herself, or Blondie.

"Look mate," I said slamming my hand on the glass cabinet.

"She is taken, and her man would beat your skinny ass into next fecking year so leave her alone, and the bottom line is, I need a gun and now, If you don't give it to me these heels are gonna fuck you up. And if you dare say anything you won't get this hundred dollars when I bring it back,"

He looked at me, then my heels. Then went to his cupboard and handed me a gun. I smiled sweetly and handed him a deposit for my hundred.

You may be thinking that's loads, but dears. I need this gun. No amount is too much. We got back in the car and I placed the gun in the glove compartment. We got back to the party and it was already buzzing.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARED RIIIIGGGHT" Tia shouted as she walked in the door.

Girls were screaming and the music was cranked up loudly. I walked to the kitchen and placed the gun in the safe under the cabinet. My mother made it to keep money away from dad when he was an alcoholic. It worked admittedly. But she didn't know I knew where it was. Well I was young and looking for a hiding place away from my 4 best buds. I stole a whole load of money from it when I went to England. Its always been useful knowing all my mother's hiding places. I walked out of the kitchen clasping a new margarita. I know I shouldn't but......

I walked into my living room and it was manic. Everyone was dancing everywhere. I was pulled into the crowd by Sarah who wanted someone to dance with. I think she was a little drunk. Then our new tune came on. Evacuate the dance floor by Cascada. All the girls in my house made it onto the dance floor. Everyone was dancing in time. It was like no other dance I had ever been too.

"EVACTUATE THE DANCE FLOOR, I'M INFECTED BY THE SOUND" we all shouted in unison. It was just like a rave. As the song got faster the girls got crazier. Drinks were spilt. Drinks were drunk and everyone was smashed. I saw the whole evening on fast forward. Hyper girls bouncing off the walls. I was having a laugh with the bride to be when someone tapped my arm.

"There is someone at the door," she said before walking off.

I looked at Kate who shared the same feelings. She wasn't drunk because she wanted to look good tomorrow. You know Kate.

Anyway she shook her head but I grabbed the baseball bat I had left in the corner and walked to the door. I opened it gingerly holding the bat above my head ready to swing.

I had never felt such an adrenaline rush. My stomach was doing back flips and my hands were shaking.

There was a long pause while the door swung back on the hinges. I then jumped out from the corner to see a fireman and a policeman. I smiled.

The strippers were here.

"Well hello," I said showing them the way to the stage. I put the baseball bat in the corridor and replaced it with the chair Kate was soon to be sitting in. I grabbed the microphone.

"Helloooooo house!" I said. "Man I feel like I'm headlining at a concert, anyway where is the bride to be!"

I heard a 'shes here' from Tia in the back.

"Get up here girl, I have a surprise for you! Here is the Emergency services!" I said climbing down off the 'stage' which was really my huge dining table. The lights dimmed and the guys walked out centre stage.

They did a strip dance. We were laughing and taking pictures, normally you would be embarrassed but when you're Kate. You get involved in a game called, you take one off I take one off. I was laughing so much I fell on the floor. When I opened my eyes a girl informed me there was a guy at the door.

All the fun drained from my body. I swallowed hard. Shit. I made a mad dash for the kitchen.

I kicked off my heels and continued to run. I dived to the floor and grabbed the gun.

"Isabelle dearest," I heard him say. I scooted behind the island in my kitchen and took a deep breath. I cocked the gun then waited for the right moment.

"Don't hide from me." He said, I could sense the evil in his voice. This is when he appeared in front of me. I screamed and ran to the far wall.

"You can run but you can't hide," he said in that stupid voice.

"Who's hiding, dickhead" I said pulling out the gun and aiming at his head.

"What are you doing Isabelle? You know as well as I do your too much of a whimp too shoot me,"

"Fuck off,"

"Still the same little girl who cried herself to sleep every night, wishing her daddy would love her again, wishing I would come back to her, wishing she wasn't pregnant."

"Shut up it loaded," I said starting to shake. He appeared nose to nose with me he grabbed the gun and turned it on me,

"Tut, Tut, You know me better than that, Look Isabelle we can't all be 'Bullet Proof' do what your told or I will shoot you,"

"Leave her alone." Tia said from the hallway clutching my baseball bat.

"So your Reid's play thing," he said looking her up and down. "Well I have to admit he has....good taste. But your not very bright interrupting, now go before I shoot you too"

I looked at her and she smiled back at me I laughed and turned my head to the side. Then in a lightning move head butted him. He dropped the gun and staggered backwards. I grabbed it and shot him in the foot.

The blast silenced the house.

"Told you I would you fucking bastard. I hope you never walk again" I said stamping on his bleeding foot a few times before Tia bludgeoned him over the head with her bat knocking him clean out.

"Had to do it." She said laughing. We walked back to the living room caually where everyone was talking about the shot.

"It was the fireworks guys, one......backfired. Keep partying."

And that's what they did. I walked back to the kitchen and Chase was gone.

Maybe he wasn't as knocked out as I thought. I got that stupid feeling in my stomach again.

Fear. Adrenaline. Anxiety. Excitement.

I looked up to see the face I wanted to see all night. Tyler stood there looking worried.

"I heard the shot from the drive way. Reid's gone looking for Tia, he showed at my mum's but Jenny is fine."

I just ran up to him and kissed him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me out to the pool house and we spent all night in there. But didn't get any sleep. ;)

* * *

Well its an epic and the end is next chapter. Mwahahahaha.  
Sorry for the lack of ending. But all if told in the next chapter. And you will be... satisfied but unsatisfied. Shocked and suspended.

Can you wait.?

Btw I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and the grammar in corrections my typing is madness atm.


	26. The end is Nigh

Last chap for this story. *wipes away tear* KaylaSimms1990. Don't worry all your questions will be answered.

* * *

The sun shone through the gaps in the blind telling me it was dawn. I hadn't slept that night. Not for obvious reasons but because I was too worried.

Today was the day.

No I don't mean the fact that Kate and Pouge are finally getting married. But because this is that day I face immanent capture and other stuff. The thought of it makes me gag. And somehow telling my little girl that she probably won't see me again is gonna be hard. Probably? Who the hell am I Kidding? Its gonna be like ripping my own heart out then sticking it back together with duct tape!

I removed Tyler's arm from me and grabbed my shorts and Cambridge university jumper.  
I walked out into the sun. It was such a lovely day. August is one of my favourite months it warm but not to warm. Oh great I'm being all poetic. I stood there for a while just pondering the day ahead.

Talk to Tyler.

Go into my house and be horrified by amount of mess.

Get my baby girl.

Make breakfast for everyone.

Get ready.

Get Jenny ready.

Sort out Kate's cold feet stage.

Then Pouge's.

Go to the wedding.

After party.

Wait for death.

Fun.

Oh and tell jenny that she will have to learn to live without me.

"Ohhh myy gooooood," I said stomping my feet on the deck with frustration.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DO THIS TO ME YOU BITCH, I HATE YOU" I just screamed out into the fields. Yeah I know its not gonna do anything what so ever but it helped.

I took a deep breath and turned around and walked into Tyler.

"What's up baby?" He said giving me a hug. Before stretching.

"It's today that's what." I said walking towards the house.

"I know, but I promised you I'm not letting him you hurt you or even near you for a fact."

"Yeah Tyler I know," I said Lying through my teeth. I didn't want to say what I was really thinking.

And if you're wondering what it is. You haven't been listening the past like one hundred days.

He gripped my hand tighter and smiled at me. _Talking to Tyler, __**Check.**_

We walked into the house and I almost fainted. My house. My house.

Its a mess. And oh my god someone had puked on my floor.

Ew ew ew.

I covered my mouth, I suddenly felt sick. I ran to the sink and threw up.

"Its not that bad." Tyler said rubbing my back.

"No..it's not the house, I just felt sick."

"Much to drink?"

"Two margaritas," I said reaching.

"The pile of sick on your floor?" he said laughing a little bit.

"I'm not squeamish and don't bring that up again,"

"Well maybe it was just a reflex, feel better?" he said as I lifted my head from the sink.

I nodded.

_Go into my house and be horrified by amount of mess. __**Check**_**.**

He used to tidy the house within seconds. I sometimes love the fact he has powers. I looked around. There was no sign of life yet.

"I've gotta go and get Jens you wake up the house and I will make breakfast when I get back,"

"Okay my lovely wife, in a bit." He said kissing my hand. I laughed at him and pushed him upstairs. When I got to my car I was hit by the familiar smell of leather and raspberry air freshener. I drove to Audrey's it was so early in the morning mist was still dusting the road.

I don't think I have ever seen this early. I knocked on their door and I got no answer. I tried the door but it was locked. I lifted up one of the boards on the deck and grabbed the key. Tyler told me where it was when I used to sneak into his house in the middle of the night when I had a bad dream or an argument with my dad. We had that best friend sort of relationship.

Anyway I put the key in the lock and nothing happened. I then looked at the key and it was their old key. They had the locks changed.

Urg. There was only one other way I knew in.

And that was through Tyler's window.

I climbed up the tree that had a branch next to his window. Oh man I haven't done this in years.

I sat on the edge. What am I doing? This is really high.

And I'm scared of heights. I turned around to get down but I got stuck. I Had to jump.

I took a deep breath and threw myself onto the balcony.

Oh floor sweet sweet floor. I got up and opened the door. And you're wondering how I knew it would be open. Tyler never locks it. He still believes I will go in the middle of the night and get into bed with him

So cute.

I got inside and looked around. His mother hadn't changed anything. There were still the same and posters on the wall and his teddy (that he never admitted to having to Reid) was still by his pillow. I picked it up and put it in my bag.

I walked through to Jenny's room and Audrey was in there too.

"Hey," I said

"Oh hello dear, you gave me a shock"

"I'm sorry. The door wasn't open so I climbed through a window, I reaaalyy need Jenny back" I said walking further into the room.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" She said in her stern voice.

"Look, I can't say she will be the safest she can possibly be but I am going to try my hardest. It's my duty as her mother, you know I will put my life on the line for her and the least you could do is let me do it." I said felling that weird mixture of emotions.

"She is all yours dear and congratulations by the way," She said.

What the hell did she mean congratulations for?

"Umm what?" I said putting some things in Jenny's suitcase.

"On the marriage, and other things," she said walking away. I was stunned. What other things?!

I continued to pack up Jenny's things. Audrey was such a cryptic woman.

From the corner of my eye I saw jenny stretch. The way she does when she wakes up in the morning.

"Morning baby girl" I said wiping hair from her eyes. "Big day ahead come on".

"Hellooo" she said wrapping her arms around my neck. I carried her to the car. Thankfully not through the window this time. We hadn't spoken about Chase yet and to be honest I wasn't sure when to bring it up.

"I saw dad last night," she said. Toneless. Looking out the window.

"I know,"

"He's coming you know, for us."

"I know,"

"Pah is gonna get hurt. So is Uncle Reid, and Uncle Caleb and Uncle Pouge."

She sounded as if she didn't care. It was like. It wasn't Jenny. And right on queue I got that sinking feeling.

"Jenny. You understand. I might not ever see you again after tonight?"

She turned to look at me.

"Huh?"

"I'm not lying to you anymore. Chase is going to kill me and I need you to be strong and if anything happens please just run and don't look back."

"What, He promised me he won't hurt you!" she said slamming her fists on the dash.

"Your father is a bad, bad man. Don't believe anything he says. I've told you that. Just don't worry about me, save yourself."

"Bu-"

"No buts just do it." I said "Now, it's a big day ahead, just go along with it," I looked at her little face. Was I asking too much of her? I felt guilty but I had done the right thing.

I think.

_Get my baby girl. __**Check.**_

_Somehow tell her she has to live without me. __**Check, Unfortunately.**_

She ran into the house laughing and smiling to see everyone again. Especially Tyler. When I got in the house I was greeted by a few faces.

"Hey stranger," I said to Reid,

"Hey stranger right back at you," he said hugging me.

"I've missed you. Where have you been?"

"Sorting some things out, but talk to Caleb. Later though," He said. Before hugging me again and walking to Tia. Who looked like...shit.

They were then bombarded by Jenny. Who looked extremely pleased to see them.

I then walked over to Caleb who was sitting by the sink.

"Well hey Scout," I said. Making him jump.

"Izzie, Hey" he said hugging me. I forgot the boys were fond of hugging.

"Reid said that you were-"

"Sorting things out." He finished my sentence for me.

"Yeah,"

"We have a plan for you. It means you miss the after party but atleast your safe."

"Caleb—"

"Just listen." He said pulling me out into the back garden. Shutting the doors behind him.

"There is a plane for you and Jenny, to take you to a safe house. Its where your parents are."

"I'm not leaving Tyler and I'm not staying with those people who's parental guidance and love started and ended at my birth"

"Izzie, it's the only way, as soon as we have sorted Chase out you can come back"

"But he isn't after you Caleb, He is after me. If I leave, he will too. If I come back, so will he. It's not as simple as you think" I said looking him directly in the eyes.

"I'm not arguing. Not today"

"Just because you're the oldest does not mean you are the boss. You're acting like my father and I don't need another one. Listen to me this time. I would rather die than see you get hurt End of story."

I walked back into the house smiling as if nothing had happened. I walked straight toward Pouge who was smiling cheerfully to himself.

"Hey handsome," I said standing next to him.

"Morning Princess"

"Gonna be married in ooooh 6 hours. Lucky guy,"

"Can't wait. Now where's my breakfast girl." He said pushing me towards the fridge.

I laughed. Same old Pouge. Food first. But at least I can tick my next job off the list. I made breakfast for 9 and set everyone at the table.

_Breakfast. __**Check**_

We all ate happily. I'm not going into details. There was so many. Apart from every now and again Caleb would keep trying to talk to me via telepathy. But I kept shutting him out. Then of course getting the looks which bring the phrase, _If looks could kill_ to mind.

After breakfast we all split into groups. Apart from me, who took my dress and Jenny's and got ready in my own room. With the door locked.

I put the familiar blue dress on.

Oh great. I've gained weight!. It's really tight on my stomach. Not fair. I only eat one chocolate bar a week.

This just gets better doesn't it!

I smiled in the mirror but no you can still notice my fat. God sake.

I did my hair and makeup anyway. I have to admit. I can get ready quickly when I want to. Within half an hour I was ready.

_Getting ready. _**Check**

Next thing on my mental list, Getting Jenny ready.

"Sweetie, come on let's get this lovely dress on" I said holding up her matching blue dress. It was very cutesy. She was the flower girl so I suppose it had to.

She was ready within 10 minutes. I was good at this stuff.

"Now go downstairs and watch TV for a bit. Occupy yourself." I said. She happily ran off. Curls bouncing and all.

_Jenny ready. __**Check**_

You know. Sometimes I amaze myself. A few weeks ago I thought I wouldn't be able to even stay alive with all the emotional crap that happens in my head. But I'm just managing to keep track of Jenny.

It's sad that her life had to suck. It's even sadder that is my fault, If I could go back. I would find a way to have jenny; But not with Chase. With someone who really cared.

I won't make the mistake again and I can't. I've got Tyler.

I got that sicky feeling again and rushed to the bathroom. I threw up. Again. It was beginning to get violent. I haven't thrown up this bad since I was preggers with Jenny.

I finally pulled my head out of the porcelain far enough to hear a faint knock on my door. I unlocked the door with my mind. I couldn't be bothered to get up.

"Its open," I said, Wiping my mouth.

"Hey," Kate said, Appearing in the doorway.

"Babe, you look great," I said getting up.

She, of course, started crying. I ran up and hugged her.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, you can't be upset it's your wedding day,"

"The dress doesn't fit, and nothing is ready and that's why I'm crying, it's my wedding day" she sniffed.

I sat her on the toilet and get her a tissue.

"First things first, let's look at the dress." I said. She stood up and turned. The back was very loose. I think she must have lost weight from the stress.

"See, its ruined."

"No it's not, easily solved." I grabbed my sewing kit and matched up the colours. I began to sew about half an inch either way and met in the middle. In about 5 minutes the dress was fixed and you didn't even notice the stitching.

"There you go babe, right as rain. Now as for nothing being ready it's all ready. It's all planned. All you have to do is show up and thirdly you going to marry the one person in the world who is right for you, you want this and you know it. Its gonna be great"

She looked at me through the mirror and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Barbie. I knew you would say the right thing."

"Go on finish getting ready." I said pushing her out the door, just in time for me to throw up. Again.

God what have I eaten.

The next thing I know. I get another knock.

"Come. In" I called.

This time it was Pouge.

"Hey Princess is this a bad time." He said. He looked very awkward. He was twizzling his thumbs and chewing the side of his mouth. Something tells me this is bad news.

"I know what you're gonna say, don't say it. Look. You LOVE her, you WANT this and we are all here to share it with you."

"Thanks, I needed that. I knew we always had that special connection,"

"Try the ability to read minds." I laughed. I gave him a hug before walking out the room myself. Holding back the sickness.

_Cold feet. __**Check**_

Next thing I knew the whole 6 hours had flown by. The wedding was just what they wanted. I cried a good 5 times and of course Reid sang the legendary 'Here comes the bride song'. And it did just seem perfect.

Shame my life can't end that way.

_Wedding. _**Check**

I even found myself crying with laugher at Reid's best man speech then just pure tears at Caleb's and Tyler's. I'm glad I didn't have to make a speech. I'm not good with the whole Public speaking fandango.

I was sitting with Jenny as she bobbed to the music. I'm glad that she was having a good time.

"Hey wife," Tyler said appearing next to me,

"Hey baby," I said giving him a kiss.

"You still feeling ill?"

"Thrown up 20 times today." I said in a sarcastic happy tone.

"You up for singing Kate and Pouge's First dance song." He said,

"YES!" I said jumping out of my seat.

I got up to the mic and spoke.

"Hey everyone, I would like to see the bride and groom on the dance floor please, this is for you guys,"

_I sit and wait  
does an angel contemplate my fate  
and do they know  
the places where we go  
when we're grey and old  
'cos I've been told  
that salvation lets their wings unfold  
so when I'm lying in my bed  
thoughts running through my head  
and I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

and through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
when I come to call she wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

when I'm feeling weak  
and my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
and I know ill always be blessed with love  
and as the feeling grows  
she breathes flesh to my bones  
and when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

and through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
when I come to call she wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

_Get away from my kid,  
You complete and utter bastard  
Before I kill you.  
Leave her the fuck alone!_

I said still singing, Everyone's attention was drawn to Chase. Who had hold of Jenny. She was screaming.

The music cut out and the lights came on.

"I'm gonna kill you, get the fuck out of my wedding!" Kate said running towards him with a knife in her hand. Pouge grabbed her and pulled her backwards.

"Oh I will. When I get what I came for," he laughed evilly and the lights went out; Plunging us in darkness.

I jumped of the stage and onto the floor. Trying to make my way to where I thought he would be.

But life's never that simple. I was grabbed and pulled through the air.

"TYLER!" I screamed. But we were already gone. We were at Putnam barn. An old favourite of Chase's.

"I win," he said smiling at me. He hadn't once put Jenny down. She was crying. A lot.

"You sick bastard leave her alone. Just take me,"

"Oh I plan to take you dear. But I'm just not gonna leave her alone."

He grabbed a piece of rope and tied me to a tree. It's official. I'm dead.

"You look older than the last time we met," I said in a teasing tone as he was tying Jenny's feet together.

"Shut up you slut," he said to me.

"Make me,"

And he did. He punched me in the face. And there was nothing I could do about it. Just suffer the pain. I was hoping that he would take his anger out on me not Jenny; who was crying madly into her knees at the sight of my face bleeding.

"Why are you even doing this," I said spitting blood.

"Because, I need you and her,"

"Why,"

"Because I want a child, a boy and I can use this girl to get you to be the mother to my boy. After that, well if you're bad I will kill you. If you're good I will just marry you and force you to live out your days as my wife."

"Shame you can't marry me, I'm already married." I said laughing. Chase on the other hand was not laughing. He just punched me in the face again.

"Well then I will just use you some more."

He sat on a rock in front of me just staring. I just sat being tied to a tree.

Well this certain death was boring.

"Where is your husband and friends.!" He said kicking the rock in frustration.

"Not stupid enough to fall for your bait."

Actually. As I spoke Reid was behind me cutting the ropes so I could break free on cue.

"I told you to be quiet,"

"Eat me,".

I felt the rope come free. I then saw Tyler trying to cut free Jenny.

Well it was a good plan while it lasted.

Chase saw. Tyler was flung through the air. I ran towards him. But chase already had him in the air.

"Leave him alone," I screamed. Chase just ignored me. He even had the other guys attached to trees.

"How does it feel to know you can't save her like you so bravely promised?" Chase said putting pressure on Tyler's chest.

"I am going to save her and I am going to kill you."

"Oh baby boy, have you not learnt anything?" He laughed. Tyler was thrown across the air into the ground. Chase then started on Caleb.

"Good seeing you again,"

"I'm so glad you will die in a few years," Caleb said. "You have aged, Badly."

"Be quiet, or you will end up like baby boy over there, virtually dead"

And the next thing I knew there was a battle between Caleb and Chase.

Then everyone joined in. Tyler even managed to find the strength to fight. It was like a death bed. All the boys were bleeding and suffering from all sorts of damage.

I ducked from flying energy balls and lightning. I managed to get to Jenny who was frozen in shock.

"It's okay baby, come on," I said beginning to run. But Chase grabbed me and held me in front on him. He knew the guys wouldn't risk hitting me.

"Run Jenny! RUN!" I screamed as it fell silent.

The boys just stood there, Helpless.

He then got hold of jenny and began to walk towards a van. I kicked him a few times but he threw us in the back of a van.

"Tyler! TYLER!" I screamed banging on the doors. Trying to break them down just to see him one last time.

"Well Tyler, how does it feel knowing you haven't saved her?" Chase said before getting into the van. It was then transported. And I was sitting in darkness. Crying, kicking the door down.

I just kept thinking he couldn't save me. Even thought he tried. He couldn't save me. Now I won't ever see him again.

I sat in silence for what felt like hours.

"Izzie?" A faint voice said from the corner.

"Lydia!"

* * *

Hehehehe.

Cliffhanger.

And Kayla I told you she was coming back did I not.

More in the next story. I hope it won't be too delayed but many problems have occurred recently. :/

Anyway. Thanks for reading, It means a lot. :) the sequel up soon I promise.

XXX REVIIEW XX


End file.
